DARKER GREY
by anastasia.desilva
Summary: CG meets AS at a charity event. CG wanted AS 2 b his sub but AS has applied 4 intern at GEH.AS joins GEH as CG asst. secretary.Things go out of hand and AS goes to Georgia.She meets David.Will CG manage to woo AS or AS will get fed up with CG's baggage.Credits to EL James.I only own the story line.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - FIRST MEET**

**"For the hundredth time Kate… I AM NOT COMING TO THE CHARITY DINNER!" **shouts Ana.

Kate is inviting Ana to a gala at the Grey mansion for Cooping Together Charity Gala and Ana is very reluctant as it is not her cup of tea.

**"Ana… I have the tickets and Ethan is not coming. I will be alone. Mom and Dad insisted that you come with us. Please please pleaseeeee"**

**"Fine .. but I do not have anything to wear!"** Ana grumbles and Kate has an answer for it** "Ah.. I have something for you. Do not worry Anastasia!" **and with that Kate rushed off to her room to pick up a dress… and she stood at her door waving a dress.

2 hours later, we were ready and waiting for Kate's parents.

**"What is this event for Kate?"**

**"Ah.. This is an annual event that Mr and Mrs Grey throws to raise funds for a charity organization called Cooping Together. Its for homeless and abandoned children. Mom and Dad have been contributing and this year, since exams are over, they invited me and Eathan. Eathan can't make it so I am inviting you!" **she beams**.**

**"Yah.. to keep you company right!" **Ana snaps.

Kate continued grinning,** "Also you will get an opportunity to see Christian Grey. Remember the guy who I interviewed for student paper… and who conferred our degrees."**

Ana could not attend the graduation ceremony due to stomach flu. ** "You have to remind me of missing the graduation ceremony" **Ana snapped at her.

**"Anyway, how is Elliot? Isn't he another Grey boy?" **Ana asks and Kate beams with her multiwatt smile,** "Yah.. I am going to introduce you to him. He is so ahh… mom have approved him you know!"**

Kate's parents picked the girls up and drove to Grey's mansion and when they arrived, Ana was stunned with the decoration. There is a marquee and pink lantern all the way from the main gate to the marquee. When they reached the entrance, the driver dropped four of them and left to park the car. Ana walks cautiously with Kate as this is her first time attending a formal dinner. After checking their seats, Ana heads to their table with Kate. Kate's parents have gone to mingle with other high flyers.

All the way from the marquee entrance to their table, Ana felt she is watched and she voices her concern to Kate. She whispers,** "Kate… I feel someone is watching me. I have the uncomfortable feeling."**

**"Ana.. You look stunning, half of the men area looking at you. Enjoy the night babe" **and Kate's phone rings. After her conversation she informs Ana that Elliot is coming to meet them.

**"Hi Babe**!" Elliot hugs Kate and eyes Ana,** "And you must be Ana…"**

Before Elliot hugs her, Ana holds her hand out to shake,** "Hi Elliot!"**

Kate and Elliot started chatting away and Ana started looking around and he found a pair of gray eyes staring at her. Ana felt the eyes were hypnotizing. The gentleman walked towards her and Elliot holds him around his shoulder and introduced him as Christian Grey. Ana could not believe the man who was staring at her is Christian Grey. Christian held his hand out to greet Kate and turns to Ana.

Ana feels a shiver down her spine. He took his hand and said ,**"Anastasia Steele" **and he replied without moving his eyes away from Ana's powder blue eyes, **"Nice to meet you Ms Steele, I am Christian Grey" **and a young lady jumps from nowhere hugs him and that broke the spell.

Ana turned her attention to the young girl and she looks very bubbly and she is Mia Grey.

It's time to take their place for dinner and Ana was very nervous. She caught Christian staring at her few times. She feels very attracted to Christian. The feelling is very different as she has never felt attracted to any man before.

Christian could not help starring at beautiful brunette Anastasia. He has been without a submissive for 3 months and he is finding one and Anastasia seem to be a perfect choice. Will Anastasia be able to fulfill the role?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Dinner, The First Meet

She looks stunning in her deep blue off shoulder satin dress. The dress brings out her blue eyes and it's captivating. Gold shoes, ear loop, bracelet, hair pin and a very simple makeup, she is just something. Elliot is talking to her friend who is in bright red dress. Too loud for my taste. Let's see who this girl is. I walk over to Elliot who is talking away with the lady in red. As I approach them, my brother throws his hand over my shoulder and introduced me. The red lady is Kate who I think Elliot is going out with and the lady in blue is Anastasia Steele. The captivating blue eyes were shocked and later pleased. We shook hand and I felt a pulse radiating through me. Mia appear from nowhere and breaks the eye contact I have with little Ms Steele.

I head to my table to be seated with my family and my lucky stars are with me. I am able to watch Ms Blue Eyes from my seat. I normally will not stay long in events like this but for today; I might stay on just to watch Ms Steele. I caught her blushing few times when she notices that I am watching her.

* * *

_Damn this is getting bored. _**"Kate… I am off to the powder room. I will be back shortly" **I whispered to Kate and leave the dining table. The first dance auction is going on and I am really bored. The dinner is fine though. I had few glasses of wine and I feel very light headed. I better freshen up. On the way out, I gulped down a glass of cold water. After using the rest room, and checking my make up, I head out and it's a nice summer night. The air is cold but not chilled and the sky is clear. Kate did mention fireworks and I love fireworks. Admiring the full moon standing at the shore between the marquee and the dance floor I hear a cough. I turn around and its Christian. _What is he doing here?!_

**"Bored Ms Steele?" **he asks but looks amused.

**"I am not used to events like this. I am here because of Kate" **I answered as matter of fact. He steps closer.

**"I better get inside. Kate will be worried." **As I move he says, **"I will accompany you. A pretty girl like you might get abducted" **he smirks.

We walked in and he walks me until my seat and he goes on to his.

**"What the hell was that?!" **Kate whispers and I just shrugged. **"I was getting some fresh air outside and he pops up from nowhere."**

The auction is over and everyone is moving out of the marquee for the dance and as on cue, Elliot appears to take Kate. Damn I am left alone again. I am so unsure why on earth she asked me. She is so busy with Mr Grey and leaving me alone most of the time. I pull out my phone to check on emails regarding my internship.

While scrolling, a deep voice asks, **"Care for a dance Ms Steele?" **and its Mr C Grey again. Why is he bothering me.

**"I am sorry but I do not know how to dance, Mr Grey. Maybe you could ask Kate" **I tried dismissing him.

**"Its simple, I can make it simple for you. One dance?"** boy he does not give up. I took his proffered hand he leads to the dance floor. Kate is dancing away. We started dancing and the it was 'Come fly with me'. Its so easy to dance with Christian because he knows how to move and swrill me around. His smell is intoxicating and his palm sends shiver down my spine. His hand resting perfectly at my back. My two left feet behaved anyway. While swirling, I cought Kate watching me with her mouth open. Elliot is grinning by her side.

**"You smell divine Ms Steele. Where have you been hiding all this long?" **I blushed. What is he trying to say?

**"I am here all along. Its just that you do not miggle with people of my class." **I smirked and he laughed. He has a beautiful laugh. The song ended and he bows and says, **"Thank you for the wonderful dance Ms Steele."**

**"Like wise. " **I left the dance floor to meet Kate.

**"Kate… close your mouth!"**

**"Babe… have you got Christian Grey wrapped around your little finger? He seems to be watching you all night and now you guys are dancing!"**

**"Its nothing. I was sitting all alone in the marquee after you ditched me," **I paused to see Kate's reaction, **"And he asked for a dance."**

**"You don't know how to dance! But you danced gracefully with him. Most of the crowd was watching you guys. Do you know you were covering the whole dance floor?"**

Oh dear… I did not know about that. I was so caught in his gray eyes and I was to busy dancing that I did not notice that most people stopped to watch us. I blushed red.

Elliot chirped in, **"My brother has never stayed for charity dinners pass 10 pm but today he is here and this is the first time we see him dancing with a lady. Ana! I think you have some effect on him!"**

Oh dear.. This is not good. I am not going to see this Christian Bugging Grey after tonight and Elliot thinks I have some effect on him. Its about midnight and I am waiting for the fireworks.

The mc announces that the fireworks is about to start. We started moving towards the shore and I cought Elliot is hugging Kate. I felt more of a third wheel. I moved away from her but in the dark I could not see where I am going . I bumped into someone and I mumbled sorry, **"Its ok Ms Steele. "**

Oh… it's the ever present Mr Christian Grey. **"The fireworks are starting." **He smiles. I turned to towards the sky and it's the most beautiful show that I have ever seen. It looks better live then TV. Finally when its over, everyone started moving towards the dance floor. I am now hopping Kate's parents will elave.

Christian claps my hand and leads me towards Kate and Elliot. **"Ana… mom and dad wants to leave. Is it ok with you?" **she asks with a raised brow. Damn Kate.

**"Yes.. Thank you for the company Mr Grey" ** I told Christian and Elliot gave me a big bear hug.

**"See you around Ana.. have a nice day." **After bidding our goodbye to Mr and Mrs Grey, we left. Boy I am tired.

* * *

_She is leaving the dinner... where is she going?_

__I decided to follow her and she went straight to the powder room. I started checking my mails and sent a quick email to Welch asking for a background check on Ms Anastasia Steele. Moments later, she emerges from the powder room. Instead of heading back to the marquee, she strolls towards the shore. She just stood there and I could not stop myself from approaching her.

She blushes as she sees me. After some chit chat, I edge closer to her. She bit her lips and that sends shiver right down to my little brother. _Calm boy..._ She broke the spell by saying she needs to get in.

I had to wait for my next opportunity to get close to this little brown haired girl. I am without a submissive for the last 3 months and I need a woman to entertain my little member instead of my hand. This girl seems to be perfect. She is timid, small and looks submissive.

I caught her again as the dance floor opens. She timidly accepted my offer to dance with her.

She smells lavender. Its wonderful. I can't get enough of her. Her waist fits perfectly around my arms. Even with her lack of knowledge in dancing, I am able to churn her around the dance floor. Everyone is watching us dancing. They made way for us to dance but I think she does not realize that until the dance is over.

She blushes as I bow to her. I never bow at woman! _What are you doing_ Grey!

I caught her again at the fireworks. _Where is your coat!_I scream in my head. She looked excited to watch the fireworks. There were time she ohhh.. and ahhh... I wish I am causing the sound though.. After the fireworks over, people started to make way to dance floor and some wants to leave. Little Ms Steele might be crushed. I claps her hand and lead her to Kate and Elliot. After a shy goodbye, she left.

I can't stop thinking about her.

* * *

_There is a pintrest board titled Darker Grey. I will pin pictures to express what I am trying to say here. You may want to visit to visualize what I am expressing._


	3. Chapter 3

"Kate! I have an interview with Grey Enterprise Holding tomorrow!"I yelled excited.

Kate looks at me horrified. Then I realized… GEH belongs to Christian Grey. I slump on the couch.

"Are you going to work for HIM?"

"Oh dear… Kate… I applied for the job before I knew Christian." A tear escapes from my eyes. My bank balance is down to zero and Kate is kind enough to support me. I can't be living out of her. No other companies have called me. I can't depend on my parents… Mom has Bob and dad is living on his own.

"Don't worry… I don't think Christian has anything to do with this. Why not you just attend the interview and see what happens?" Kate raises her right brows.

I look up at Kate, "He looks scary. I am not sure if I can work for him. "

"Maybe you will be in a different department. You might not work directly with him. Try.. but if you are not happy, then quit! I will help you until you get a job. "

I know Kate is trying to be encouraging and I know she will be there for me. At the same time, I need to be on my own foot. I will attend the interview. I don't what to hope though.

* * *

"Ms Steele, we are happy to offer you the position. When can you start?" the HR manager asks me. She seems to be a nice lady.

"I can start tomorrow. "

"See you tomorrow at 8.30 Ms Steele. Your contract will be ready. Please meet me at my office to sign it and I will take you to your office. The filing room is located at 20th floor. You will be stationed there."

"Thank you Ms Brandon. See you tomorrow."

I feel exceptionally confident thanks to Kate's suit. She has lend me a white blouse, navy lace pencil skirt, navy pumps and a white bag. I am practically living out of Kate. I am lucky to have her as a friend. Else I would have been doomed.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Kate. She answers on the second ring, "Yes? Did you get it?"

"Yess!" I squealed.

"Meet me outside my office. We are going lunch."

"See you. I will call you once I am there."

* * *

"Here you go Ana. "

Kate is standing at my room door holding a big pile of clothes. I look at her quizzically.

"Take these. Use until you get your own work clothes. You can't be wearing jeans to work."

Kate drops the pile on my bed and started heading out. "Kate!" she stops and turn around.

"You can't do this? Even on loan, this is way too much. You also need clothes for work" I told her my thoughts.

"I have clothes.. enough clothes. Take this."

Half an hour later, I am done with sorting my wardrobe. I am starting work tomorrow at GEH. I wonder how I am going to cope.

* * *

"Good morning Ms Brandon" I greet the HR manager at 8.25 morning.

"Good morning Ms Steele. You are early. Come please have a seat." She produces a file and place it opposite me.

"Your contract. Please go through. "

I started reading the contract and my eyes almost popped out at the allowance section. Clothing allowance, phone allowance, telephone allowance and accommodation allowance … close to my monthly salary.

I signed the contract and Ms Brendon produces an I Phone…new. Still in package.

"This is for you. Our IT personnel will set up this phone for you at 9.15 and it will be linked to your email. This is to ensure that you will not miss any important emails."

I am puzzled. What kind of important email can an admin assistant miss? Files to be retrieved on Sunday? And my thoughts went to Christian. I wonder if he knows I am here.

"Thank you Ms Brandon." I said quietly.

"Ms Brown will take you to your seat. Ms Parker, Mr Grey's assistant will meet you at your desk to explain your job. Any question?"

"Nothing so far. Thank you."

After showing me my seat, Ms Brown left. Ms Parker walks in smiling and holding a folder.

"Good Morning Ms Steele. I am Andrea. Mr Grey's secretary. I was minding this job while HR found a replacement."

"Good morning Andrea. Please call me Ana."

She smiles kindly and started explaining my job. It's very simple. I will receive request for files and I have to get it ready for the requester to collect in 10 minutes. Besides that I will be receiving documents for filing from various departments and I have to file it and keep all files up to date. I might need to assist Andrea if required. Oh Gosh! It means Christian's office.

"I will take you to Mr Grey's office tomorrow. He is away today for a meeting. If you have any question or if you need any help, call my extension."

"Thank you Andrea."

I place my jacket over my chair and purse in a drawer. I have a job and I am happy. I looked around and the filing system is good. Moments later, a blond guy walks in smiling.

"Hi… I am the IT guy… Mark. I am here to setup your phone and brief you on your email account and other IT stuff.

30 minutes later, my phone is linked to my inbox and my desk top is ready. There is a computerized system to track all files.

I got the hang of my job by end of the day. No doubt it's a bit bored sitting alone in the filing room; I don't have much time to spare. This room has files for all the departments in the company and there is constant request and filing to be done.

I left at 5.30 and most of the staff also leaves at that time.

At home, I started preparing dinner as Kate is stuck with a report.

"How was it?!" was Kate's first question.

"Good I think?" I have nothing to report… yet!

"Did you see him?"

"No.. He was not in. I am one floor below him and I am supposed to assist his secretary if required." I smirk.

"So you will be working with him?" Kate is surprised.

"I don't know… look at this!" I flash my i-phone.

"You bought a new phone?"

"No.. company phone. "

"Wow!" and she has nothing to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Ping!

Who the hell!? I slide my phone and there is an email. _Damn… what they want me to get at file at 12.10 midnight?_

Scrolling through, email from Christian Grey! Stunned!

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Welcome

**Date: **June 15 2011 00:15

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Welcome to GEH. I am glad that you have accepted the offer.

Looking forward to work with you.

Sleep well.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_What the hell? Does he welcome all his staffs?_

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Thank you

**Date: **June 15 2011 00:17

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Thank you for the welcome message.

Anastasia Steele

Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I chuck the phone and dozed off.

The gray eyes troubled my sleep.

* * *

I am at my desk by 8.15 sipping a cup of coffee and browsing through Seattle Times Online.

"Good morning Ana!" Andrea pops up in my office.

"Good morning Andrea. How are you today?"

"I am good. Please make yourself available at 10. I will be bringing you up to my place to brief you on what I expect you to do when you cover for me. Later I will introduce you to Mr Grey."

"Sure."

"Bye.."

"Bye."

That's it. I am going to meet him. Butterflies started flying through my stomach. I started to concentrate on my work and at sharp 9.55, my phone rings. It's Andrea. She asks me to take the lift to 21st floor. I think my heart is going to pop out. It is beating so hard, I think everyone can hear it. The door slides open and I head to Andrea's table. She is waiting for me smiling away.

She goes through what I need know when I am minding her job if she is away. I need to send a blast email to everyone indicating I am not at my place and files retrieval is at the time I decide appropriate without having Mr Grey looking for me. I have to be stationed here if she is on leave… _Oh Dear… I hope it is not too difficult. _

Andrea notices changes in my face and says, "I understand this is your first job and you would have heard of sexual harassment stories in your Uni and on papers. Don't worry about it. Mr Grey is very professional."

The assurance that I needed. We head to Mr Grey's office and Andrea leaves me with Christian after introducing us.

"Have a seat Ms Steele."

"Thank you." And I sit at a leather seat opposite him.

He looks very CEO. White shirt, navy blue suit and his not combed hair.

"I am glad you decided to join us here. I can assure you that the experience that you will gain here will equip you for life time" he says and he has a cynical smile on his face.

My stomach is in knots.

"Thank you for the assurance Mr Grey. I hope I could perform up to your expectation, Sir." I bit my lips.

_Why is this so awkward?_

A secretive smile spread across his face.

"Very well Ms Steele. Until we meet again." He holds his hand out. I took his hand and a gentle squeeze is enough to startle me.

"Good bye, Mr Grey"

I rush out the door and told Andrea that I will be at my place. I head straight to my office and sat there.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Soft Hands

**Date: **June 15 2011 10.30

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

You have a very soft hand.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I stare at my monitor for a good 15 minutes. What am I suppose to say?

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Thank you

**Date: **June 15 2011 10.45

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Thank you.

Anastasia Steele

Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I got busy with work and forgotten about the hand squeezer.


	5. Chapter 5 - Andrea's Leave

Dear Followers and Readers,

I was away for a good whole week due to family emergency. I have just got back to my routine and trying to catch up with the lost time. I will be updating the pintrest board as well.

* * *

DARKER GREY – ANDREA ON LEAVE!

**From: **Andrea Parker

**Subject:** On Leave

**Date: **June 15 2011 16.45

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Dear Ana,

I have applied leave for 1 week. I will be away from tomorrow (Friday, 16 June 2011 till Friday 23 June 2011). I will be back to office on Monday – 26 June 2011. I have synch Mr Grey's calendar to your mail box where you will be able to see all his appointment. Just follow my earlier briefing and you should be fine. Mr Grey is aware that you are new and you will not be able to perform as expected. I have completed most of my task and the most you might need to do is typing letters or contracts. I believe you will be able to handle that. Ensure that you send an email blast to the whole organization regarding file retrieval. Good Luck.

Andrea Parker

Personal Assistant to CEO

Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Huh! What the hell?! I just joined the company and she is going on leave? She is throwing me to the snake's pit? How can I work with the hand squeezer? Knock Knock! I look up and it's Andrea. That woman!

'**Hi Ana… I hope you have seen my email' **she smiles sweetly. I feel like slapping her.

'**Yes Andrea. I just read it. Why are you going on leave now?'**

'**Ana.. I am really sorry but I really need a break.' **She sits down and looks sad. **'I have never gone on leave or vacation for the past two years. There were no proper assistant to replace me or mind my job while I am away. Finally you came in and I tried my luck applying for leave and surprisingly Mr Grey has approved it',** she looks up at me apologetically.

'**Surprisingly? You mean during the previous assistants employed, you were still unable to take a break? But why?!' **I could not help being surprised and wonder why.

'**Mr Grey is a difficult man to handle. Those young girls were all over him and he hates it. He keeps them as far as possible. I have discussed with him on you minding my job and he was pleased because you are not all over him. Anyway I will give you some hints on how to handle him while I am away.'**

Huh? Difficult? He is scarry!

'**What should I do now?'**

'**Ana… listen carefully. Mr Grey has the tendency to lose his temper. When he loses his temper, he will throw tantrum and at times he behaves like a child. Just don't get eye to eye with him. Stay at your place. Do what he asks you to do. You should be fine.'**

'**Huh… do what he ask me to do?' **whatever he asks me to do? Andrea chuckles softly. I hope she understands my worries. Just a hand shake sends shivers down my spine. He wrote a bloody email saying my hands are soft. And I have this weird feeling that he is not only referring to my hands.

'**Ana… as I said.. Don't worry. Mr Grey is extremely professional. He will not lay his nail on you. You are still young and this is your first job. I understand your fear. I can assure you that when I am back after a week, you will be sad to leave my place.'**

Yeah right!

'**Fine… Just for you.'**

'**Thank you Ana.. You are a darling. Come let's shift your stuffs up. Get settled at my place.'**

I started to gather few of my clear folders which I use for my daily job and other items that I need and place it in a box and walk with Andrea to her office which is going to be my work station for the next one week… one agonizing week…dreadful week…sickening week…scary week. As I was settling down and getting comfortable, the lift pings and when I look up, gray eyes looks straight at me with a secretive and knowing smile.

'**Good Evening ladies.' **And with that he enters his room and closes the door. I let go my breath that I was holding. He looks very intimidating.

'**Ana… one thing. Mr Grey gets annoyed when a female staff is all over him but you are not like that but you are pretty timid around him. Try to be bold.'**

'**He looks intimidating…domineering Andrea. I am pretty scared of him.'** I have to tell her what I feel.

She laughs loud and suddenly the buzzer rings. **'That is Mr Grey calling. Take note.'**

'**Mr Grey!' **and she is silent and finally, **'we will be in right away sir.' **She turns to me and says, **'He wants to see us both. Come.'**

When I enter the room, it still looks the same as how it was yesterday. Yah right.. what can be changed overnight.

'**Have a seat. I believe Andrea has briefed you on your duties Anastasia. I understand you are new, so I will not be too **_**hard**_** on you. Andrea deserves a break. I hope we will be fine working together.' **He says after we sit in front of him. Why is he still having the sly smile on his stupid face?

'**Yes Mr Grey. Andrea has briefed me and I hope that I will be able to deliver up to your expectation.'**

His smile grew wider and I feel he looks like an idiot. Argh.. The day can't get better.

'**I will see you tomorrow Ms Steele. Andrea… have a wonderful holiday and don't worry about office. I believe Ana will be able to mind your job.'**

'**Yes Mr Grey, I believe Ana should do fine. Thank you for letting me go for a break.'**

We hurried out. I am not sure how I am going to survive the next week. I hope I will be hit by a bus or lorry on the way home and get hospitalized so I need not to work near him. Andrea leaves sharp 5 and I log into her workstation with my ID to ensure that I am able to access my emails. Darn! Why it has to work perfectly? Why can't the system screw up and I can go back to my place to work. Stupid machine!

I typed out a global email to Grey House informing all staff on Andrea's absence and my relocation and procedure to get files while I am sitting at this stupid floor outside this sly man's office. I hate my job!


	6. Chapter 6 - Andrea's Leave - CPOV

CHAPTER 6 – MY CHANCE

Her hands are so soft… I wonder if other parts of her body are as soft as her hands. A knock on the door brings me back from my day dream.

'**Mr Grey'**

'**Yes Andrea'**

'**I would like to apply leave. Are you comfortable with Ms Steele?'**

Ah… The apple dropped from the tree…

'**I was thinking about it too Andrea. It's been years since you had a break which you deserve and Ms Steele seems to be a pleasant staff. She is not all over me during the short encounter but she seems to be timid. HR reported that her job so far is up to satisfaction and I think she will be able to cope with your duties as well. I don't think she needs to do much.'**

'**Oh Mr Grey, yes she is not like the previous assistance. She is very quiet and I hardly see her gossiping. She is either with her book or attending to request. I am not sure if it is too early to judge her but I am pretty comfortable with her.'**

'**No problem Andrea. How long are you going away?'**

'**I am thinking of one week, next week.'**

'**Take tomorrow as well.'**

'**Thank you Mr Grey.'**

'**Brief Ms Steele before you leave' **I said dismissing her. Here is my opportunity to work _closely_ with little Ms Steele. I have one whole week. _What about your golden rule Grey? No fucking staff? Are you nuts? She is very young and naïve and you are thinking of flogging and bonding her in your playroom. Get your act together Grey!_ It is a fair point but I can't get Anastasia out of my mind since the Charity Dinner. I have another dinner and maybe I can get Anastasia to accompany me. She is technically my secretary until Andrea returns. I can't help but to smile.

As I enter my office in the evening, I can see Anastasia is with Andrea being briefed and her cheek turns red after catching my gaze. I have to play cool. **'Good Evening Ladies' **and I enter my office. Just the sight of her is enough harden me. Umm.. How can I see her now… I pick up the phone and call Andrea in.

Ms Steele seems to be very uncomfortable with the arrangement but it appears that she will try to accommodate.

'**Have a seat. I believe Andrea has briefed you on your duties Anastasia. I understand you are new, so I will not be too **_**hard**_** on you. Andrea deserves a break. I hope we will be fine working together,' **I have to emphasize hard.. how I wish she knows that seeing her leaves me hard and how much I would like to whip her.

'**Yes Mr Grey. Andrea has briefed me and I hope that I will be able to deliver up to your expectation.' **Ahhh.. My expectation Ms Steele, I don't think you will be able to deliver… My expectation is very much in my playroom which I will definitely tie you up there. I can't help but smile at her innocence. He innocence is very disarming but there is something about little Ana that makes me want more of her. She leaves my office in a hurry. She does not seem to be affected by my look and she is trying hard to stay away. No way Ms Steele. You are not running anywhere. You are going to be near me… and I mean very near to me.


	7. Chapter 7 - First Day as Secretary

**Chapter 7 - First day as Secretary.**

**'I HATE MY JOB' **I throw my bag on the dining table and stomp to the living room. Kate looks at me puzzled.

**'I have to be Christian's secretary temporarily because his secretary has gone on a holiday.'**

**'That's wonderful!'** she jumps up and down clasping her hands.

**'That's horrible. He makes me so uncomfortable. His words have double meaning. I am going to call in sick for the next one week!' **I pout.

**'It won't be that bad… try it. When do you start?'** she sounds genuine.

**'Tomorrow! I hate my job!'** and I walk into my room.

I arrive early. 8.05 And I am at my desk. Just to make sure I am not late… or in later then Christian Annoying Grey. There are several file requests and after replying on the files availability, I started sipping my tea while browsing Seattle Times online. The lift pings and I know its him!

**'Good morning Anastasia' **he smiles and nod and head to his room.

**'Good morning Mr Grey.'** I check his calendar and with a writing pad I knock his room door. **'Come in' **and I enter. He looks handsome though with his dark grey pants and jacket with white shirt and a nice blue grey woven silk tie.

**'Sir your first…'**

**'Have a seat Ana…'** huh? I took a seat… obediently. He looks at me and smiles at me as if he is enjoying some private joke. The way he is looking at me is like he is undressing me in his mind. Can't he just tell what on earth he wants and let me go.

**'Anastasia… I know that you are an English major student. I need you to do something for me.'**

**'Yes Mr Grey' **argh.. What he wants!

**'I need you to prepare a speech for me. It's for a fund raising dinner. The fund raised is channeled to few poor countries. I have the list of countries that is going to receive the fund and I will forward it to you. The speech should talk about poverty, how this is fund is going to help them and how the fund will help in food, medicine and accommodation. I will send few other details to help you.'**

**'Um… Mr Grey. How long do you want the speech to be?'**

**'I am not sure.. maybe 10 minutes? Can you write a speech with is 10 minutes long?'** he asks with a raised brow. What he thinks I am dumb? I am not capable of writing a blody speech for 10 minutes on food and poverty. I will show him!

**'I will get on it right away sir. I will try my best.'** As I raise from my seat, his remarks about my clothings startled me.

**'That is a very nice short skirt Ms Steele.' ** And he smiles … How can he say something stupid and smile like a lunatic. Dumbass.

**'I believe its office wear and I believe this is not short sir.' **I snap. My skirt is just above my knees and its not short. What is he expecting? Long skirts? Old maid skirts?

He chuckles and says,** 'I mean to say that it's a nice skirt. Don't get me wrong. Do you mind getting me a cup of Coffee – less sugar.'**

**'Right away Sir.' **I hurried out of his room. Idiot! Short skirt! Argh… I hate today! I hurried to the coffee machine to fetch his coffee. When I return to his office he is not at his desk. Where the hell he went? Jumped out from his office window? I look around and he is in one corner holding a book.

**'Mr Grey, your coffee. Is there anything else I can do for you?'**

He looks at me and gives a ghostly smile… as there is some hidden secret.

**'Thank you for the coffee Ms Steele. I will sure let you know if I need anything else from you. Can I get the speech in half an hour?'**

**'Certainly Mr Grey.'**

I return to my desk and there is a pile of request for file. There is two urgent file request and I think I need to attend to that. Gosh.. I think I am going to be running up and down for the next one week. Definitely a good way to loose weight! I quickly run down to grab the files and return to my desk to find a note – **PLEASE SEE ME IMMEDIATELY – CHRISTIAN GREY**. What the hell? I knock his door and he looks angry.

**'Where were you Ms Steele? Sneaking out during working hours.'**

**'No Mr Grey. I am sorry but there were two urgent file request from Finance office. I was just away for 3 minutes to grab the files. I ensure that this will not occur again.' **I bite my lips and look down at my knotted fingers. Why is he bugging me?

**'If you are missing again, I will ensure that you will not be able to sit for the day.'**

Huh? What is that suppose to mean? Spank me? I don't think that is what he means… but that is how it sounds. An image of him having me across his knee and spanking me flashes and I shake my head dismissing it. He is just smiling at me.

**'May I leave Mr Grey? I believe I have a speech to write.'**

**'Sure Ms Steele.'**

I hurried to my seat. His email with the details that he suppose to send for the speech is sitting in my inbox. Twenty minutes later, I print out the speech and head to Christian Irritating Grey. Boy I am giving him lots of middle names. I think by end of next week, there will be over 50 middle names for him!

**'Yes Ms Steele… The speech?'**

**'Yes Sir' **and he shoot a smile. What is it with me calling him sir? Every time I address him sir, he gives a knowing smile… pig!

**'Please leave it on my desk.'**

**'Sir.. your next appointment is in 10 minutes at 11****th**** floor.'**

**'Thanks for reminding Ms Steele.'**

**'You're welcome Mr ****_Grey'_** I hope he did not realize my annoyed tone when I mention his name. I walk out his office. Back at my place – there are several more request. I got busy with my work and there are several other appointment request for Christian. Just 5 minutes before his meeting due, he walks out of his office with the paper.

**'Ms Steele. I am very happy with the speech. I have added some points that just popped up and if you could amend it and type it, I will read through after my meeting.**

**'Certainly Mr Grey. And Mr Grey, I will be heading to the filing room shortly. I will try to be back before you are back to office.'**

**'Take your time Ms Steele. '**And he walks out. Again he is smiling like a dimwit. I quickly edited the speech and leave it on his desk and head to the filing room. This is a long list. And I am sure I am going to be stuck here for at least 1 hour. I hope the lunatic does not come down here looking for me.


	8. Chapter 8 - Filing Room

Chapter 8 – The Filing Room

My mind flies to the speech that I wrote for Christian. He is talking about poverty, hunger and feelings of being left without parents. The way he redrafted my first version is very sentimental and emotional. The words that he uses were also very affectionate. He also mentioned that it was a personal journey to him. Meaning? Was he hungry once? Was he abandoned and not looked after when he was a child? I know that his mother died and he was adopted by the Grey's. There is so much of unanswered questions of him in my mind.

40 minutes later, I am still in the filing room but my legs are tired. One missed step and I am falling. That's it! And suddenly I am not falling but in someone's hand. I open my eyes and it's Christian. His biceps' are stiff and his chest is hard.

'Umm…' I am wordless. This man actually saved me from falling down and breaking my neck!

'Ms Steele. You should be more careful. What if I was not here… you might have fallen and broke your neck and no one would have noticed,' he says while putting me down.

I smooth my skirt down and say, 'Thank you Mr Grey. I just felt weak.'

'Come. Let's do lunch.'

Huh?! He grabs my hand and leads me to the elevator.

'Mmm Mr Grey. I am fine. I believe you are far…'

'No Anastasia. Let's do lunch. I have few things to discuss too.' He looks serious. In the elevator, I felt there is a pull towards him and I don't understand the feeling. It's different. I remembered the dance we had at the charity dinner and the way he held me. I don't dare to look at him so I decided to look down.

Ping! The door opens and brings me back to reality. The receptionist jaws were hitting the floor when she sees us holding hand. Even I don't quite believe he is holding my hands in front of other employees. After walking two blocks we reached a nice Italian restaurant and we sit at an isolated table.

'Anastasia… Do you have a boyfriend or are you in any relationship?'

What! What is it to him? **"My brother has never stayed for charity dinners pass 10 pm but today he is here and this is the first time we see him dancing with a lady. Ana! I think you have some effect on him!" **Elliot's words flash in my mind.

'Umm.. NO Mr Grey. I am not in any sort of relationship.'

'I have a fund raising dinner tomorrow night. You should be aware of it since you wrote my speech. I would like to take you for the event.'

Uh… he is asking me to company him for a formal dinner?

'Mr Grey.. I am not …'

He stops me mid sentence by waving his hand.

'We will get a dress and whatever else you need after lunch and then I will send you home for you to get ready. I will pick you up at 6.'

What the hell… my work?

'I still have…'

Again he stops me. 'I have arranged for another person to take over your duties for today.'

His eyes look hopeful. I can never forget his intoxicating grey eyes even he gets to my nerve in office. Christian Commanding Grey!

'Will you let me finish any of my sentences?' I asked.. smiling but annoyed and he starts to grin.

'Yes.. What is it Anastasia?'

'Can I grab my purse and jacket before we leave?'

'I will arrange someone to bring it down for us. Shall we?'

He pays the bill and makes a phone call instructing someone to bring down my purse and jacket. When we reach GEH entrance, a buzz cut tall built man is standing with my jacket and purse.

'Thanks Taylor. I am taking Ms Steele for the dinner tonight so we are going out to sort her clothing now. I will call you when I am done.'

'Yes Sir,' Was the only reply the buzz cut gives. He hands Christian the car key and head into GEH. We walk to the garage and there was a black SUV Audi. After getting into the car, we head to where I don't know and I don't have the nerve to ask him. 10 minutes later, he pulls over in front of a dress shop. He strolls over to my side and opens the door for him. He helps me to climb out of the car. I have to admit that every time I have skin contact with Christian, I feel some electric shock which radiates throughout my body.

Oh my… this shop looks expensive. I think Christian sense my worry on the pricing and he says, 'Only the best for you Anastasia.'

Umm…. That's flattering.

'Good Afternoon Mr Grey. What can I do for you today?'

'Good Afternoon. This is Ms Steele and I need you to pick a dress for the charity dinner for her tonight.'

'Any specification?'

'Ms Steele?' he looks at me. I have never attended these kinds of events and he expects me to decide?

I guess he saw my clueless eyes and he decided on the color.

'Something in blue!'

'This way ma'am' what? Maam? Have I aged?

The personal shopper showed few dresses and I instantly fall in love with a gown. It is beautiful and sexy. Once I picked the dress, the shopper quickly got me a matching shoes, purse and jewelry. I change into the dress and shoes and it fit me perfectly. The shopper asked if I want to show the dress to Christian and I decided against it. It's going to be a surprise. I change into my work clothes again and the personal shopper, Jessica, boxed up the dress and other items and brings it out with me. Christian was surprised.

'Don't I get to see what I am paying for?' he asks hurt but he still sounds playful.

'There is no umph in it. You will see later.' I replied and he is grinning. I can't help but to think he grins like an idiot. After paying, we head to my apartment.

'I will help you with the boxes,' and I added another name to him – Christian Gentleman Grey.

I am very much sure there will be fifty middle names for him … if not by end of next week, by tonight.

He patiently waited with the boxes when I struggle with the locked door. Once opened, I turn to take the boxes and he only said, 'I will bring it in for you.'

'Please leave it here Mr Grey.' I motion with my hand at the dining table and he had a wicket look on his eyes.

'Here?'

His wicket look makes my mouth dry. I don't think I can tolerate having him in my apartment.

'Yes.' I wanted to sound confident but somehow my voice betrayed me by coming out hoarse.

He leaves the boxes on the dining table and steps closer to me. Oh my… he traces his thumb along my jaws and whispers, 'Six?'

I nod and say, 'Six'

He leaves and I was standing like a moron near the dining table. Took me awhile to come back to planet earth. What have I done by agreeing for the dinner? Do I really want to spend time with him? His 'Six' meant more than six pm tonight. I quickly head to my room with the dress and started to get ready. I was ready by 5.45. Minimum make up is my normality and I hope it is fine with Christian.

At 5.55 my door bell rings and it is Christian. He is in a black tux with white shirt and he looks handsome… incredibly handsome.

'Hi Anastasia… Ready?'

'Hi Mr Grey… Yes.' I took his proffered hand and head to the waiting SUV. Will he allow me to call him by his first name. If I am going to spend the night with him at the dinner, it is defiantly odd.

* * *

Image of the dress is at my pintrest board titled darker grey


	9. Chapter 9 - The first Kiss

Christian looked stunned when I opened the door.

It is a dark blue evening dress with embedded white stones across my chest and body with white and blue sapphire stoned necklace and earring with blue shoes. It is simple but that is me. Simple.

Christian looks at me with his mouth opened. I could not help but giggle at his reaction.

'You look… very beautiful!'

'You look handsome too Mr Grey…' he is in his black tux and bow tie but he looks like a model from a high end fashion house.

'Anastasia… call me Christian. It would be odd for you to address me Mr Grey throughout the night.'

He chuckles softly. Wait! Throughout the night?

'Come…' and he claps my hand and started to lead me out. I quickly locked the door and head to the waiting car. It is again an Audi. It is sleek and it is sporty too.

'The dinner will start at 7.30 and my speech is scheduled at 8. We may leave at 8.30ish but there is fire works. Do you want to say and watch?'

What am I suppose to answer. Gosh…

'No Mr Grey. It is fine. You can send me back after your speech.' I wonder why he bothered spending money on my clothing or even bothered to take me if he is going to leave after a short while.

'Anastasia… it is Christian. And I know you love fireworks. Please be honest!'

'Well… I would love to stay for the fireworks.' I blushed as I say it.

'You have not mentioned my name … '

I could only smile. Boy he makes me shy. I wonder where all my irritation towards him has gone… with all the middle names that describes his irritating character.

'Tell me about yourself.'

Ah… what is there to say?

'Umm… my mom is at Georgia. She is with her fourth husband. I am under my step father's care. My biological father passed away when I was a day old.'

'I am sorry. That is painful.'

'I do not remember my biological father. Ray is the only father I knew. I carry his last name.'

'Why you are not with you mom?'

'I feel comfortable with Ray. I did not get along with the third husband so I got back to my dad and stayed on.'

I see Christian nodding as in approval.

'When did you apply for internship at GEH?'

Ummm Second round of interview?

'Before the Cooping together charity dinner.'

Few seconds of silence and I could not help but ask, 'Did you know I applied? '

He laughs…'Honestly Ana.. no I did not know. I only knew that you were employed after you joined the company. I sent an email to you immediately after I knew.'

I let a relieve sigh. Thank god he was not an influence. This was eating me up.

'I am glad you accepted the offer.' And he holds my hand and smiled.

We arrived at the dinner which is held in a hotel. Christian opens my door and helps me out. Camera's started flashing and I felt like a celebrity. I put my hand through Christian and walk into the large ballroom. At the entrance of the ballroom, we were stopped by a photographer.

'Mr Grey, one picture.'

Christian nods and holds me around my waist. Oh my.. first picture with the boss!

'Thank you sir.'

We walked in and Christian greeted few people on the way to our table. Once seated, I looked through the menu and later the list of donor. Christian again has donated one week stay at Aspen.

Sharp 7.45, Christian was called to give his speech. I looked at him and he looked straight into my eyes and started his speech. The way he delivered the speech, he sounded enthusiastic and hearty. I realize that he is genuinely helping those kids who are starving. After his speech, he was beside me again. The dinner went without hiccups. I excused myself to the powder room.

Moments later when I returned, the bidding was going on. Christian places his arm on my chair back rest and slowly strokes my arm. I felt some tingling sensation which I can't explain. I know I am blushing.

'You look adorable with the blush, Anastasia.' And when I look into his eyes, his eyes were dancing with excitement.

'Thanks…' is the only word I can whisper. After the bidding is over, they opened the dance floor and immediately my first dance sweeps through my mind. The memory is still fresh.

'Come… lets dance…'

Huh… I followed him anyway and I felt like Cinderella. We danced for few songs and every time he holds me tight, I feel like in cloud9.

It is time for the fireworks and Christian leads me to the back of the hotel where there is a huge field. Everyone is gathered there. Christian is behind me and holding me around my stomach. I was so excited with the fireworks until I felt Christian's lips are at my neck's nape. He kissed me moist and I had the tingling feeling all over my body. I immediately turned around and he kissed me deeply as though his life hangs on it. When he let me go, I was breathless.

'Spend the night with me?'

'Christian.. I…'

'Please…'

I could only nod. I wonder what waits for me there. After a quiet but anxious ride to Christian's house, I am taken back with the arts in his house.

'Drinks?'

'Wine please.'

There is a grand piano and I started to play a simple soft music and when Christian hands me my drink he asks, 'You play piano?'

'Learned it for a while. Not good at it. Do you play?'

'I started playing since I was six.'

I got caught in Christian's gray eyes which is very mesmerizing.

We started kissing and before I knew it he carried me to his room. Oh my god….

'Christian….I need to tell you something.'

'What Ana…' he asks in-between kisses.. He is trailing kisses from my ears to my jaw heading to my lips.

'I am a virgin!' I whispered.

Christian stopped and looked at me horrified.

'You are what?'

'Virgin' again I whispered. He had a shocked and looked alarmed.

Christian opens his mouth and closes again… then opens and closes again. He has released me and slowly walked to the bed and sat at the edge. I think I have shocked him to his core.

'Christian say something!' now he scaring me by keeping quiet.

He looks at me and says…


	10. Withdrawal

Dear Readers,

I am sorry but I tend to agree with the review from Fifty Shades of True love. I was thinking of bringing it down and this review popped out. I promise I will re post on Monday.

Sorry again.

Update - 24 Nov

Hi...I have updated...Hope you guys will like it


	11. Chapter 10 - First Night

He looks at me and says…

'Anastasia… Sorry… I just assumed.. Do you want to leave?'

'No … Do you want me to leave' I know my voice sounds disappointed. I am not sure if I am ready to give up my virginity but I am attracted to Christian and I don't mind sharing bed with him.

'No.. Ana… I like having you here. I like you… '

He likes me! He grabs my hand heads out of his room. Oh dear… did I blow it off?

'Anastasia… I need to show you something. I am not sure if you are ready for this but I want you and I need you now. I need to be honest with you on what is my preference. You can still run to the hills after I show you,' he says standing in front of a locked door.

'Just open the stupid door!' I said impatiently.

He opens the door and when I enter the door, it was like olden days of Victorian. The room smells citrus and it's in deep red color. It has a big X shape wood with chains and cuff, a big bed with 4 poles and red duvet, some hanging chains above the bed, few chest drawers and a couch. Oh my… is he a sadist?

'And you are trying to say?' I turn to face Christian.

'Anastasia… I am not the flower and heart type of guy.'

'You aren't?' I can't help but to ask…. I am not dumb for not knowing bdsm… but Christian… whit a whip? He laughs at my question…

'No… I don't make love… I fuck hard..'

Oh my.. it sounds…. Hot!

'I assumed you are not a virgin… I wanted you as my sub since the day I saw you at the charity dinner. I was thrilled when I found out you joined my company. But if I fuck you.. Then I am breaking my golden rule.'

'Which is?'

'I don fuck my staff… '

Ahhhh … but wait… he took me to his room!

'But you took me to your room!'

'I can't stay away from you… '

'That is why you gave Andrea the leave that she wanted?'

'Yes… I felt very drawn to you… I don't understand why!' he runs his finger through his hair. He looks frustrated.

'Christian…. '

'Yes Anastasia…' he gave me his full attention.

'I am also attracted to you... I have been dreaming of your eyes since the day we met...' I can't continue... His eyes are too alluring and I can't concentrate on what to say.

'Come…' I drag him out of the room heading to the breakfast bar. I helped myself with a glass of orange juice and poured him a glass too. He gulp it down without hesitation and looks at me.

'Anastasia… Please spend the night with me. Let me make love to you.'

'I taught you don't make love…'

'I want to… with you. We can talk about the rest later.' I look up to him and smile. Yes… I want to be with him. I never wanted any man before but something about him that is magnetizing about him.

We got back into Christian's room, which has a beautiful view of Seattle.

Slowly unzipping my dress while kissing my neck and jaws, he removed my necklace, earrings and left me standing with my undergarments and heels. I feel shy and embarrassed.

'Don't be shy Anastasia. You are very beautiful. I have dreams about you several times. You have been haunting my dreams.' He edge closer and with a kiss I felt tornado sweeping across my body. He was gentle but at the same time he was hard. He was careful not to hurt me. After few mind blowing session, I drifted into sleep.

I can hear someone playing the piano. I check the clock and it is 3am. Christian is not beside me. I wrap the duvet around me and make my way to the big room… or maybe the grand room if my descriptive power is good. Christian is playing a sad music at the grand piano. I tip toed to him and he looks up at me without stopping the music. Once it's finished he gets up and holds me.

'I did not mean to wake you up.'

'You did not. I sort of woke up and noticed you were not beside me. Then I heard the music and I walked in.'

'Come… you will be tired.'

We head back to Christian's room.

'Sleep Anastasia.'

I pat the empty space beside me and said, 'Join me.'

He runs his hand through his hair and decided to join me. Facing away from him but he was holding me from my back made me feel secured and I drifted back into sleep. I could not help but to think why he has not allowed me to touch his chest. He held my hands above my head or made me face the bed and I had to support myself which did not give me opportunity to touch him. I have only touched his arm. Should I ask him?

I opened my eyes and it is bright. Christian's head is resting on my shoulder and his legs and arm thrown over me. I glance at the clock and it is 8!

'Oh my god!'

Christian wakes up alerted! 'What!'

'It's 8… I am going to be late to work!' I yelled and started to get up. Christian was quick to pull me back to the bed and he is on top of me pinning me to the mattress.

'You can call in sick!'

'I don't think my boss will agree. I am not sick. Let me go Christian.'

'No… Stay with me.'

'Christian!' and I used all my energy to push him… he chuckles and releases me.

'I gave you a choice!'

I quickly head to the bathroom. At the entrance I realize I don't have any work clothes with me. I slump down the entrance against the wall.

'What Anastasia?'

'I have nothing to wear except the dress,' I said sadly.

He throws his head against the pillow and laughs. Such a pig!

'Come Anastasia… I have better way to make your day.'

'You stay away Mr Grey.'

'You have no choice Anastasia…' he is still laughing. That man! He walks to me and pulls me up. I am still holding on to the duvet.

'Take the day off… I want to spend the day with you. We have to talk.'

'I still have nothing to wear.'

'Don't worry about it… Now I want to bury myself into you.' He holds me tight and I can feel his hardness against my stomach. Boy he is so hard! His eyes is hypnotizing.

This time, he ties my hands to above my head with a silver woven tie. It is so frustrating because he has never let me touch him. I am so exhausted after our morning session. I don't think I can even lift my arms when he untied me.

'Anastasia… are you fine?'

'Yes… I need to shower… ' I replied tiredly and he smiles.

'Can I join…'

'No… I want to shower by myself…' I pout and he laughs at me again.

'I am glad you find me funny… you have been laughing at me since you woke up!' I snapped.

'I am indeed…. I am very happy and you are very cute… I find you captivating!' He looks sincere. I can see it in his eyes… Christian Sincere Grey!

'I still have nothing to wear!'

'You will have it when you step out of shower.'

After a nice shower, I quickly brushed my teeth. I used Christian's brush. When I head out of the bathroom, there is a bag on the bed and I can't find Christian. I lock the door and when I pick up the bag, there is bloodstain on the sheets which proves I lost my virginity. I am unsure where this is heading but I am glad I lost it someone who knows what he is doing. _ARE YOU NUTS! HE HAS CANES AND RULERS IN THE RED ROOM... DO YOU WANT TO BE IN A BDSM RELATIONSHIP?_ - my subconscious gives her mind. shut up!

In the bag, there is complete set of undergarments with a pastel yellow skirt and net satin blouse. There is also a black hat. I wonder why he has bought clothes similar for an outing. I just want him to send me home. After dressing and drying my hair, I noticed a matching heels near the bed. I smiled to myself.

Christian is at the breakfast bar chatting away with a middle aged woman who is serving his breakfast. He has not showered but having breakfast… yucks but he still looks good!

'Good morning Ms Steele. Come.. join me for breakfast.'

I smile and take the seat beside him.

'What would you like Ms Steele?' the middle age woman asks.

'Anything that you have Ms….'

'This is Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones… this is Anastasia Steele.'

'I have varieties. What would you like to have, ?'

'Ummmm Pancakes with maple syrup and tea if you have?'

'Sure… How do you want your tea ma'am?'

'Please call me Ana.. bag out and no sugar.'

All the while, Christian was looking at me in amusement.

'Yes.. what is wrong…'

'Cute! Why bag out?'

Mrs Jones got busy with my pan cake and I dip my tea bag twice and fish it out. I also noticed its English Twinnings Breakfast tea. My favorite.

'I like my tea light and weak. This is my favorite tea.' I add. Mrs Jones places my breakfast in front of me and excuses herself. I am left alone with Christian.

'Anastasia… I want to take you somewhere but before that, I need you to sign this.'

He hands me some papers and when I scan through it is a NDA.

'Why NDA?'

'My lawyers insist.'

Yah… big billionaire might get threats when he fucks around! Especially in the red room! I quickly grab the pen that he is holding and signed.

'I won't expose you… Will you take me to the red room?' I blurt out. Where am I getting the courage?

Christian laughs and sincerely he replied…'I will but I am not sure of how you feel about it. It is not as simple as taking you there. There are more paperwork to be done.'

'Oh..' and I continued my breakfast.

'Do you know that since you joined my company, I have been breaking a lot of rules?'

'May I ask what rules that you have broken?'

Christian turns and looks at me. I stop eating.

'Don't stop eating. Just listen. I just like to look at you.'

'Ok'

'I am not a friendly person towards my staff. I don't take my staff out for lunch. I never approve leave of staff based on my preference. I never send personal email to staff. I don fuck my staff – That is my golden rule for your info – I have never taken photographs with a woman, I have never had sex on my bed, I never had sex with a virgin, I never let any woman sleep on my bed, I never slept with woman without a NDA or other paperwork and I never sat down chatted with a woman like what I am doing now.'

'Wow..That is a very long list.'

'A day of firsts for me.'

'I am done. When are you sending me back.'

'After I have taken you to a place I want to take you too. I will have my shower now. I should be out shortly.'

I wave my hand and head to clean the plates. When I am almost done, Mrs Jones came to stop me.

'No Ms Steele. I will do it.'

'It is fine. I have done it.' I smile kindly to her. I head to the piano and started playing some music while waiting for Christian.

'Come!' Christian has showered and he is wearing a black jeans and white t-shirt with a baseball cap. I wonder where he is taking me. We head to the garage. There was a sporty car and it is low.

'Nice car..'

'Yah… it is an Audi R8. It is a fine day. I am taking down the roof.'

Our drive was filled with empty chit chats mainly on my family background and me.

After driving for half an hour, we reached our destination.

'Oh My… the view is beautiful… Christian.. I love this!' I am jumping up and down clapping and admiring the view.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Relationship

The view of the sunshine reflected from the sea is so beautiful. I loved seaside and this is something that I will never forget. The view of the Sound is just breathtaking and Christian is smiling to himself.

'Oh Christian… I love this place… I love the sea…' I can't help jumping like a small kid.

'Come..' he holds his hand out. I take his hand he leads to one of the boats.

'We are sailing.' I looked at him shocked…

'I own this boat.. come.. '

Christian helps me to climb into the boat… It is a luxury yacht with everything in it.

'Hi Mike… is everything ready?'

'Yes Mr Grey…'

'Come Ana.. I will show you around.'

The yacht is very spacious. It has three rooms with a master room complete with bath and two decks, dining and a living. I noticed that the master room is very much similar to the room at ESCALA that I have to ask Christian, 'This is similar to your bedroom.'

'I prefer to stick to one theme.'

Hm… simple man. After showing me the kitchen we head to the deck where Mike is tying up some sails and few other things which I am not sure what it is. Christian had a quick word and takes me to the cockpit. After a short lecture on what he is going to do, and signal from Mike, Christian eases the yacht to the open sea. A group of people had gathered at the dock to cheer us.

'What is her name?'

'The Grace…'

'Named after?'

'My mother..'

'Why?'

'What? 20 question game huh?' he asks but smiling.

'No.. just asked.. ' I admired the view…

'It is so beautiful here…'

'It is… You are the first girl to be here… beside my mother and Mia..'

'Oh!'

'Yes.. I have only brought my family here.'

'An honor indeed. Why did you decide to bring me here?'

'We need to talk. I will do that when we anchor shortly. There is an island that I want to show you.'

Few minutes later, we anchored at a small island. Christian takes to the middle of the island and few minutes of walking, we reached a beautiful waterfall. With the greenery and a pool, it looks like haven. I stood speechless admiring the view until I hear Christian calling my name.

'Anastasia! Come back to reality.'

'I am sorry… it is breathtaking and just forgotten myself. The waterfall sound is one of my favorite.'

'Let's sit over there.' Christian points to a high dry stone. Lucky me there is no much climbing involved else with my skirt, Christian will be enjoying some view. Once seated, I couldn't help my curiosity so I asked, ' What do you want to talk to me, Christian?'

After a big sigh, Christian takes my hand. It still sends shiver down my spine.

'Anastasia… I don't know how to say this. I don't know how or what you will think of me with what I have to say to you.'

I am losing my patients.

'Do you want a day or two to think? I can come back later..' I smiled sweetly but knowing it sounds sarcastic. I could not help it… he is argh!

Christian smirks and says, 'Impatient huh… right I will get it out.'

'Anastasia… will you be my….'

A big splash in the pool and I turned my gaze to that direction…. I saw a sudden gush of water rushing down the waterfall and I realize this is a phenomena whereby there will be a sudden increased flow of water and the water level will rise quickly and if you are in the waters, it is difficult to survive even if you are a good swimmer. This will happen after a rainy day.

'Christian, we must go to higher ground. The water level will start raising soon.' I told him in a panicked voice and I am glad he sensed my urgency and decided to help me to move out of danger. On the way to a drier place, I slipped and had a sprain.

'Your ankle is swelling fast. Come.. let me carry you back to the boat so I can apply some ice.' I nod but I also wanted to watch the gush water which I have read before.

'Can we watch this from a higher….'

'No Anastasia… you said it is dangerous and I will not let you exposed to any danger…' he say and I could not help to add… yah any danger except you! Christian carries me back to the boat and once in the master bedroom, he applies the ice and after 20 minutes he bandages my leg.

'Why are you bandaging my ankle?'

'It will compress and stop the swelling. How do you know about the gush water at waterfall?'

'I had a friend from Malaysia and three of her friends were killed in similar situation. There was photo footage of the mishap and most of us in my class saw the footage. It was horrible.'

'I see… you are a knowledgeable woman.'

I smiled widely and said..'Thank you… So you wanted to say something.'

'Umm… ' I see Christian is hesitant so I pressed him more. I need to know what is in his mind. I truly don't want this to be a one night stand but also I can't think myself as is sub. He is still holding my foot.

'Anastasia… I am not sure how you are going to react but I have no other way to be with you…'

I waited for another 2 minutes and I lost my patients…

'Just spit what you want to say!'

Christian places my sprained ankle on a pillow - raised and sits opposite me on a stool.

'Anastasia… I never had a girlfriend. I had always had a submissive and they are just sexual partners. There is something about you that I can't think of you being my submissive but at the same time, I can't give you what usually a girl would want. I have never done it before and not sure how to do it.'

After a minute of silence… I asked, ' You can't give me more?' ops… where did the me came from..

Christian smiles and I melt again… I am willing to have any sort of relationship with this man at the moment.

'I have never done more. Are you asking more?'

'I never asked for anything…' I whisper. I wonder where is this conversation going.

'Anastasia. Can we be together without any strings attached?'


	13. Chapter 12 - Left Wanting

'Anastasia. Can we be together without any strings attached?'

Huh! No strings? Meaning I am also going to like his sub.. but just minus the bloody contract. That sounds like a whore! My blood started to boil… but wait.. I said I will do anything for this man… _but not a whore! _Ah.. there she is.. my faithful subconscious.

'Christian….'

'Anastasia.. please… I don't know any other way.'

'So.. you are free to have other woman if you want?'

'I am monogamous in my relationships.'

'So I am supposed to be like that too?'

'Yes… ' Huh…

'But there is no strings.. meaning I can do what I want to do!'

I have to talk to him so it makes some sense to him what is no strings. Christian looks lost. After a long sigh…

'Anastasia… for heaven sake.. I don't know how to have a relationship with you!' he half shouts! That is my cue.

'What do you want Christian? Just sleep with me when you feel like it? You can't commit? You can't be my lover?'

'I don't know how to love…'

'Says you! You know how to love… you are doing it always… You just don't realize it.'

Damn.. what a discussion in the middle of nowhere. Christian looks even more confused.

'Christian.. please take me back… You need to sort yourself. You are confused and I don't want to have a relationship discussion while you are being confused. Get your act together and we can continue this discussion. I will not come after you just because you took my virtue or just because you said you like me. I gave it to you pretty willingly and I have no regrets to it. We had an enjoyable night… and when we return to work on Monday, we are just boss and staff.' Phew… I have to be firm.

Christian closes his eyes for approximately 15 seconds.

* * *

Yes… I said that I like her. I truly like her but I don't deserve love. I don't know how to love. My soul is dark and Anastasia is so pure. She deserves a better person then me. I enjoyed each and every second of my life since I picked her up from her apartment in that midnight blue dress. She is breathtaking and half of Seattle now thinks that she is with me. I am so proud to show her off. I don't have nightmare when she sleeps with me. I feel refreshed with her. She doesn't play games. She is truthful and she is outspoken. She is right … I have to get my act together. I am dom… not a sick puppy. May be she is right… we had fun.. we are just boss and staff…

'Anastasia… you are right. We enjoyed the night…. I can't love you.. I don't know how to love you… I am not sure how you feel that I am always showing love… I only care for you. I will send you back… but please spend the day with me.'

'With my sprained ankle… I can sit with you all day!' Ah.. her smart mouth….

After some nice lunch, I drive Anastasia back to downtown. I've arranged Taylor to drop her dress and other stuff at her apartment. I am going to miss this woman.

'Christian… ummm ' what she wants?

'What Anastasia…'

'Nah… it's ok' uh… she wants something.

'Tell me.. what you want?' she shakes her head… argh this woman is frustrating.

'Tell!'

'Don't you yell at me.' She raise her voice… that is a first… no woman dare to raise voice to me.

'Ok… What you want?' my voice drops few decibels.

'Could you drop me at the market… I need to get some stuff.'

'What do you want?'

'Erm… I need to get some clothes for work.'

'I will take you shopping.' I quickly turned to the road to the boutique that I get clothes for all my subs. Ms Carmen will be able to get for her everything.

'No … I want get some…'

'No Anastasia… I am buying you clothes… end of discussion.'

'Ump… you are sooo…. arghhhH!' hahahaha… I am in control again.

* * *

This man is so frustrating… who is he to buy me clothes. Until he gets his act together… I am not going to take anything from him.

'Until we know our relationship…. I can't accept anything. Boss won't buy clothes for staff… so please Mr Gray. Turn back and leave me at Pike Market.'

I am adamant. He stops in front of the shop we bought the dress.

'Christian… if you don take me back to Pike Market… I will scream when I leave the car… '

'Try me!' and he gets out of the car. He opens my side of the door and when I get out, he quickly encircles me and kisses me deep… my knees are weak. His kiss is so powerful…

'Aren't you going to shout..'

''I am…' I whisper back and he laughs back. 'That is very _loud!_' he smirks.

'Come… ' he clasp my hand and pulls me into the shop.

'Office wear… dresses and skirts… ' he informs Jessica. She hurries into the shop.

'You use sex to your advantage. That is bad…'

'I am bad…'

'I know you are bad… why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?'

'This! Buying me stuff… '

'Ummm I want you to have good clothes and I know Pike Market doesn't have what they have here.'

'That is not the point…' and I got interrupted by Jessica.

'Maam… 3 dresses, 4 pencil skirt with matching blouses. Shoes and bags to match. Do you need more?'

Yes I want more with Christian… damn.

'That is fine. Thanks.'

Christian throws his Credit Card to her.

'I have clothing allowance. I will pay you back when I get my allowance.'

Christian smirks at me… that idiot! After collecting the clothes, Christian drives me back to my apartment. My ankle is better and I should be good to go to work on Monday. Once parked outside… it was late evening and sun is setting beautifully.

'Good night Anastasia. I enjoyed this two days. I wish it won't end.'

'I enjoyed myself too. Thank you for the clothes. I wish it won't end to… but I can see the sun is setting. See you on Monday… Mr Grey.' I return to formality and he pulls me to him and kissed me like his life depends on it. This might be my last kiss…. And I kiss him back. After what felt like eternity, we broke the kiss and Christian walks to my door to let me out.

'Good night Mr Grey…' and I turn to my apartment with the bags. Lucky me, Kate is not in. I head straight to my room and dump the bags at a corner and sit on my bed. I have to be strong. I can't do what he is asking me to do… I must be strong, I repeat in my head. Sunday went on uneventful until an email pops in my phone.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Eager

**Date: **June 20 2011 20:20

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

I can't wait to see you tomorrow. My bed is cold and big without you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Unsure

**Date: **June 20 2011 20:22

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

I am unsure how I can help you with this issue.

Anastasia Steele

Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Toying

**Date: **June 20 2011 20:25

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Are you toying with my feelings?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Me?

**Date: **June 20 2011 20:28

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Or you?

Anastasia Steele

Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Can't Wait

**Date: **June 20 2011 20:30

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Can't wait to see you. Sleep well baby

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Huh? What he has in mind? I have another week to put up with Christian until Andrea is back… God save me!

* * *

I love this dress. It is purple and I choose white shoes and bag to go with. I am Christian Grey's secretary and I should look like one. Sharp 8.30 I am at my desk… erm… Andrea's desk checking Christian's schedule. What a bore… meetings after meetings… he works like a machine. I started checking through files request and I hear the elevator pings… my heart beat races knowing I am going to see Christian. Tap Tap Tap his footsteps echoes before he arrives. I look up and he enters … oh dear.. he looks soooooo handsome in a dark navy Armani suit. He can just make me melt.

'Good morning Ms Steele.'

'Good Morning Mr Grey.'

I walk to the pantry to fetch his coffee and grab my note book on the way to his office. A small knock and I enter the office and there… he sits on his desk with his laptop… ready to concur the world.

'Mr Grey, your coffee. May I run through your schedule for today.'

'Yes.. Please sit.'

I sit opposite me and he stands up… again… my heart races…

'Your first appointment is at 10 with …umm… ' his hand grabs my shoulder… oh dear …

'With who Ms Steele?' his voice is so seductive. I think I know what games he is playing! That man! I compose myself and continue ' with Mr Clarkson – followed by,'again I am interrupted… he brushes my hair from my neck.

'Followed by…?'

'I know what you are doing. Please stop…' Now his hand is resting against my neck.

'What am I doing?' he asks…

'Don't try to be innocent… it doesn't suit you. Can we get back to work?'

I know he is enjoying behind me… suddenly a moist kiss on my neck… gosh… I am wet! I close my eyes and I had to control myself from turning to him and kissing him.

'You are a strong woman Ms Steele.' He says when he returns to his seat. Argh!

'I am… ' and I continue to go through all his appointments.

'Thanks.. I will buzz you if I need you.'

'I will be going to the filing office during your meeting at 10.'

'Fine with me.'

He dismisses me and I really need to release myself. Just the kiss has left me damn wet! I walk to my desk to leave my notebook and I notice an email is sitting in my inbox.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Release?

**Date: **June 21 2011 09:15

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Are you running to the washroom for a release… I can always help you with it!

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Damn that man!

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Refresh

**Date: **June 21 2011 09:16

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

I am going to refresh myself. There is a major difference. And just to let you know, I have no need to find a release.

Anastasia Steele

Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Immune

**Date: **June 21 2011 09:17

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Then you are immune to my touch? Then I shall take another step higher…

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Harrasment

**Date: **June 21 2011 09:18

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Don't you dare to think anything like that. I will file harassment case against you.

Anastasia Steele

Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Looking forward

**Date: **June 21 2011 09:19

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Against me to me? Bring it on!

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Annoyed

**Date: **June 21 2011 09:21

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Do you know how annoying you are… How frustrating you are… Argh! Stop it Christian.

Anastasia Steele

Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Damn… I walk up to the wash room… damn this man leaves me wanting more… but he is not willing to give me 'more'. After 5 minutes, when I walk to my desk, Christian walks out.. I am very sure he is heading to his meeting at 12th floor.

'I am going for the meeting. See you later.'

He has the sly smile on his face… I quickly forward all calls to my filing room phone and walk to the stairs. He has taken the elevator and I can't wait for it to return. I lost myself locating files and arranging it in order for everyone to collect it. 2 hours later, I know his meeting should be over soon and I have distributed all files. I walk back to Grey's office. I seriously need lunch…

'You are still here Ms Steele?' Christian smirks.

'I am about to leave for lunch. Is there anything you need before I leave?'

'Ummm maybe…' gosh … I don't want to be left wet again.

'Maybe?'

Christian leans against the counter top … I could just run my fingers through his hair..

'I will see you after lunch, Ms Steele.' He straightens up immediately. Gosh… I grab my purse and stalk out of office.

While having my chicken sandwich, I analyze Christian's behavior. Then it hits me like a rock.

He can't get me in his term, so he trying to make me want him so I will run for him…. I have to admit that he is really good at it. Just a small skin contact …. He left me wet.. I shall do the same to him… That's it! I know he is free after 4.30 and if I play it right… I will leave at 5.30 and leave him wanting more… HAH! I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR OWN SALT MR GREY!


	14. Chapter 13 - Left Wanting Reversed

There is a conference call from Taiwan regarding a shipyard that Christian is buying and he is tied up with it until 4.30. at 4.25, I escape to the restroom. Too bad my dress is not showing off my cleavage. I started brushing my hair until it falls softly around my face and resting on my breast. Next, I apply my new lipstick shade, light red.. Darker then pink and finally some blush… I look at myself at the mirror and it's perfect. I walk out to my office swaying my hips… _I am going to torture you, Mr Grey!_

At 4.40, Christian walks out from his office with Ros and few other people. His eyes meet me and I can see he is shocked. Ros stops by my desk to check on how I am coping with Christian and she leaves after wishing my good luck, 10 minutes later. Game on Mr Grey. I walk in with sexy walk to his office.

'Mr Grey…'

'Yes Ms Steele…' His eyes are dancing with excitement.

'Wrap up discussion, _Sirrr_'

Christian smiles and gestures me to sit. I started running through the meetings for the next day while he checks for any cancelation or additional meetings. 20 minutes later he stands when I get up to leave his office.

'Is that a new shade of lipstick, Anastasia?'

I bite my lips sexily and reply, 'You like it?'

Christian definitely is taken back by my boldness… 'What are you trying to do?'

'Nothing Mr Grey…' I reply sounding as innocent as possible. I can see his pants has become tighter… 1 point for me. He walks around the desk and stands in front of me… I quickly pull him and give him a deep sensual kiss and when I break the kiss…He looks surprised and lost..'See you tomorrow Mr Grey..'

With that I left his office, went to my table, grab my bag, and left. I can imagine him still rooted at the spot standing like a moron. 2 points for me. The elevator takes me down and I hurried home.

* * *

Finally the Taiwan deal is materializing… Ros has done a wonderful job. Now we need to decide when to visit the shipyard. After some discussions, we ended the conference call and I walk out with my team. There she is.. the girl who I left wanting and I am sure she will be begging for more before end of the day. Wait a minute… he hair is framing her beautiful face .. ahh she has brushed her hair… new shade of lipstick… light red? Never her shade but it looks sexy on her full lips. After talking to Ros, she walks into my office … seeing her sexy walk is making me hard, the way she say sir is so seductive, I can explode with that...After running through my schedule, I can't take my eyes off her lips. Finally,

'Is that a new shade of lipstick, Anastasia?'

She bites her lips sexily and reply, 'You like it?'

She is bold… 'What are you trying to do?'

'Nothing Mr Grey…' she replies innocently… teasing me Ms Steele.. I walk to her and stand in front of her. She suddenly kisses me passionately and I am caught off guard. She breaks the kiss, and leaves abruptly. What she just did left me so hot and wanting more..she left the building and what am I going to do? I need release..I know she is the only one who can do that now… shit! I can't walk out with a bulge. I head to my restroom. I need release. _Ms Steele…you are going to pay for this… I will punish you for this..I will come and get you._


	15. Chapter 14 - The Release

Phew… that was a close call. Thank goodness he did run after me after I left him hanging there. He deserves that! He teased me and that is what he is going to get from me. On the way out, I bump into a guy from Finance who have met me few times to collect files.

'Hey Ana… done for the day?'

'Yep..' done perfectly for the day with Mr Grey.

'Few of us are going for a drink. Do you want to join?'

'Sure… where to James?'

'The coffee shop opposite the street. They have good coffee.'

'Oh dear…'

'Why?'

'I am not a coffee drinker…'

'Tea then. They have that too.'

Few other staffs were waiting outside GEH. James introduces me to few other staff members and we all cross the road to the coffee shop. I am very sure if Christian is watching, then he can see us walking into the coffee shop. After an hour of chatting, mainly on current affairs, I excuse myself as I need to catch the bus. James offered a ride but I declined politely. I started walking towards the bus stop and my phone vibrates. I took out the phone once I reach the bus stop and it's a text from Christian.

* * *

**_A very long tea… _**

**_Sent 6.30pm on 21 June 2011_**

* * *

Hah! I knew he will be watching. I am about to type my message and the bus arrives. I get into the bus and once seated, my reply.

* * *

**_Yes indeed very long and enjoyable._**

**_Sent 6.35pm on 21 June 2011_**

* * *

**_You owe me big Ms Steele_**

**_Sent 6.36pm on 21 June 2011_**

**_I don't owe you anything, Mr Grey_**

**_Sent 6.37pm on 21 June 2011_**

* * *

**_Oh yes you do baby. See you very soon_**

**_Sent 6.38pm on 21 June 2011_**

* * *

Huh.. see me soon?

At home, Kate has gone for dinner with Elliot and she just text to inform that she will be staying with him tonight. I am alone and Christian's last message pops in my mind. At that very moment the entry phone buzzer goes off.

'Yes?'

'Let me in'

Oh my god… its Christian.

'Why?'

'Now!'

'No'

Silence… I assume he has left. I peep out of my window and I can't see Christian's car. Maybe he has left. Suddenly there is bang on the door. It made me jump.

'Who is it!' I yell from inside.

'Let me in Anastasia'

Oh my god… its him… at my door step. If I don't let him in, then he might…

'I will wake the whole apartment if you don't open this damn door Anastasia!'

I can sense the seriousness in his voice. I unlock the door and there he is.. in the work clothes staring down at me.

'Aren't you going to invite me in Anastasia?'

'Umm.. Come in.' I stammer. I step back and Christian walks in and closes the door behind him. This is worst then being alone in his office. He looks at my kitchen top and saw that I am about to start cooking.

'Are you going to cook?'

'Yyeesss'

'What are you going to cook?' he walks towards the kitchen.

'Fried rice.'

'May I join?'

'Yyess Mr Grey.'

He walks to the living room and gets comfortable. What the hell is he trying to do? I started chopping onions and vegetables. After a quick stir fry, my fried rice is ready. I dish it out in two plates and head to the living room.

'Here… have some.'

'Thank you.' I sat on the single seater and started eating.

'Why did you go to the coffee shop without telling me Anastasia?'

'Why should I tell you Christian?'

'What if anything happened to you?'

'There were twenty other people there … what could have happen?'

He sighs heavily. We continue eating in silence. After we were done with the dinner, I collected the dirty dishes and washed it. Once all done, I turned around from the sink and there he is standing so close to me. He hugs me tightly and kissed me. He deepens the kiss and I could not breathe. He breaks the kiss after sometime.

'Why did you do that…' I am gasping for air.

'Why did you leave me hanging Ana?'

'You left me hanging first!' I raised my voice. Christian smirks at me. And moves few steps back.

'Yes.. I am here to finish off what I started.' He looks at me like a predator preying its prey.

'You have to catch me first.'

I start moving away sideways.

'Don't start something that you can't finish Ana..' I move few more steps and now we have the dining table between us. Christian moves to his right and I start moving to my left. I know he gave me some levy to start this tiny game. I don't care.

'Why did you check on me after work? What is it to you if I go for a drink'

'You are mine… I don't like you going out with others.'

'I am not yours… you said there is no string.' Now we are moving to the other direction and I am plotting an escape route. I can run out from the dining straight to my room and close the door. Three more steps.

'I don't care… you are mine…'

I leap out of the dining and Christian is very fast that before I could close the door, he is at my door and pushed himself through. Good now I am trap in my own room.

'I am not yours…'

'Says who?'

'Says me!' He started stalking to me and I have moved back until my legs hit my bed. A swift move and he pushed me to my bed and he is on me.

'You. Are. Mine. Do you understand.'

'You are not committing Christian…' desire has started pooling that my voice is hoarse and more of whisper.

Christian's lips have found my neck and there… I lost myself. It was a rough sex with my hands tied up and a little spanking involved but it is worth the sexual torture I went through the day. Finally laying on Christian's side is worth it.

'Ana… I don't know how to commit.. I don't know how to love.'

I sit on top of Christian and look directly into his eyes.

'Christian… you are wrong… you are a loving and caring person that I have known. You care for me. You get worried about me… can't you see?'

In one swift move I am now pinned under him.

'Ana.. you bring out feelings that I have never felt before.. I am not sure if this is love… but I am willing to try.'

Something that I wanted to hear.. I love this man! I pull him towards me and kissed him hard.

'Whoa… that is a good kiss.. now come..I want to show you something.'

We got up and I quickly throw a t-shirt and a sweats and walk out with him out of the apartment. A beautiful silver Audi is infront parked. He fishes out a key from his pants and hands it to me.

'This is for you.'

'Huh! What for?'

'For you.. I don't want my girl to go around in bus. It is not safe!'

'This is too much. I can't accept this.'

'Yes you can.' He squares his shoulders and before he says anything… I quickly say..

'Fine… thanks!'

'That is rude Anastasia.'

I smile sweetly and ask…'Are you going to spank me sir?' He smiles and I know I am going to get what I ask for!

Christian carries me back to the house and straight to the room with me over his shoulder. He kicks the door close and puts me down.

'Remove your sweats!'

I quickly remove it and stand looking down. Christian sits on my bed and held his hand out. I took his hand and one yank and I am across his knees.

'I am going to spank you 10 times. 2 for leaving me hanging, 3 for going out for drinks without my permission and 5 for being rude.'

'Yes sir.'

'Count for me Anastasia'

After each slap on my ass check, I count and once I reach 10, Christian flips me on the bed and we had another round of mind blowing session.

I can barely lift my hands and Christian gets up.

'Are you leaving?'

'Yes Ana… I did not bring clothes to change. I did not anticipate all this will happen today.'

'How are you going back?'

'Taylor is here.' I glance at my clock and it is 11. Poor Taylor.

'Good night baby… sweet dreams.' Christian kisses my forehead and leaves. I know he will lock behind him. I drift into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Chapter 15 - Work is Work - Failed!

I should have stayed with Ana but I need to Flynn first thing tomorrow morning. I decided to mail Ana before going to bed.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Regret

**Date: **June 22 2011 01:15

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Not spending the night with you but I have an appointment with my therapist. I will be in office after that. See you tomorrow baby.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I decided to go for a run so I wake up at 6 and run for a mile. After shower, I decided to wear a green skirt with peacocks feather pattern and a off white silk blouse with a plunging V neck. It is not low but I just need to bend a little to let Christian see the package. After getting ready, I pick my bag and phone and walk to the kitchen to grab some yoghurt. While scooping, I check my phone and there is an email from Christian… early morning. Ah? Therapist… late… ummm what can I do today with him for being late.. I smile to myself.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Late? Therapist?

**Date: **June 22 2011 07:20

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

It's fine.. I understand why you left me alone last night… See you after your therapist session. Will be waiting for you at my desk.

Anastasia Steele

Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

After attending to file request and replying some emails, I hear the familiar ping … he is here! I put on a strict face and started typing on my keyboard.

'Good Morning, Ms Steele'

I look up and bite my lips and replied, ' Good morning Mr Grey.'

'My coffee.'

'Sure _sirr_' I purr and hurried to get his coffee, strong and black. On the way to his office, I grab my notebook to update him on his appointment. As I walk in, Christian smiles and I lean forward just to let him glimpse the 'package' placing the coffee in front of him and stand dutifully. Christian's eyes were glued to my chest and his lips were slightly parted.

'Your appointments sirr'

Took Christian few seconds to compose himself and finally he asks me to sit. Once seated we went through his schedule and looks like he is free after 2. Just as I am about to leave the office,

'Anastasia..'

'Yes Mr Grey' I turn towards him.

'Nice blouse!' he smirks… I know I have got him there.

'Thank you, sir'

Once at my place, I try to control my breathing. I got busy with work. Finally it is lunch hour and I knock on Christian's door.

'May I go for lunch? Do you need anything before I leave?' I smile to him.

He grabs my hand and twists it so my back is facing his front and slowly at my neck he whispers…

'Yes… you!' a wet kiss.. Every time he places a kiss at my neck nape.. It is sure that I am very very wet! I moan slowly. No.. I can't let him do this! I pull away from Christian and say, 'No.. This is not right.'

Christian looks lost. 'Why?'

'This is office. What if someone walks in?'

'This is MY office and NO ONE walks in without my permission.'

At that very moment… Ros walks in.

'Christian! We have a problem…' I look at Christian with a betting eyelid.

'Oh.. are you done with her?' Ros looks at me the Christian. I smirk at him. He looks flustered.

'Yes… So I will continue after lunch' and I know that look.

'Thank you Mr Grey' and I hurried out. I walk out to the deli down the road. After having a sandwich and a glass of orange juice, I walk to the bookstore nearby. I have another half an hour to go. Browsing through I found a interesting book and decided to buy it. With my purchase I walk into GEH and after speaking to the receptionist – Jessica, I walk to the elevator – Christian's elevator. Just as the door closes, a hand stops the door and oh my… it is Christian. My day just got better. After stepping in, the door closes. Christian is eying me.

'That was a great escape, Ms Steele'

'Indeed Mr Grey.' I agree. Christian stops the elevator and plunges at me.

* * *

'Morning Christian'

'Morning John' I am at Flynn's office very early in morning. Ana is driving me nuts… I don't understand my feelings. I need Flynn to help me.

'What brings you here so early in the morning.'

'Anastasia' is my only answer and I see him smiling.

'What has she done now? She refused to sign? Our last conversation was weeks ago when you met her at the Charity Dinner.'

'I never gave her a contract.' Now it is his turn to be surprised. Yes.. Me Christian Grey, is with a girl who has not signed a contract. That is a first.

'Why not?'

'She…' I sigh unable to find words to continue. He is going to have a gala time laughing at me. I am known to be a control freak… I control everything around me but now… Anastasia seem to be controlling me.

'She said no?'

'I couldn't bring her to sign it. She is just different. I feel different.'

'Are you in love?'

'I don't know how to love?'

'Says you. You have love in your dark soul… and Anastasia is bringing it out.'

'Do you think I will be able to love her? I want her to be with me all the time. I want her to be near me all the time… I even let Andrea to go on leave so I can have her near me.'

'Wow… to that extends? But Andrea can't be on leave forever.'

'Yes.. Having her in my office is something but I am not sure how I am going to handle it.'

'Christian, you must learn to control your feelings. I can say that you are head over heels over Anastasia and having her in your office is not going to help. You must learn to separate personal and work. You must maintain a professional relationship with her at office and personal relationship outside office.

'How can I do that? She throws me off guard. I don't seem to be able to control myself around her. She has bewitched me.'

Flynn smiles at me. Nodding and jotting down in his notebook.

'Christian… You have been a control freak. I am sure you can have control over this.'

'I don't seem to have control when I am around Anastasia… she makes me feel different… refreshed.. I never felt like this before and I like it… call it love but I am still not sure. I asked her if I could have a no strings attached relationship…'

'You what!'

'Yeah.. But she had a outburst and said that we can continue as boss and staff until I sort my shit but I controlled the situation. I bought office wears for her. I tease her and she teased me back. Finally I agreed to try more.'

'You have to walk before you run. What you have done is right. Try more… I know you will like it.'

'So you think what I have said is right? To try more?'

'Yes! And about her in your office… as I said, you must learn how to separate.'

I nod.. 'I will try…' and he just smiles… he knows I cant!

'Thanks!'

With that session, I went to work. Ready to face Ana… work is work and personal is personal. I repeat this phrase in my head over and over. As the elevator opens, I see her typing away in her computer.

'Good Morning, Ms Steele'

She looks up and bites her lip… that alone is enough to bring my twin brother alive and stand in attention.

'Good morning Mr Grey.'

'My coffee.'

'Sure _sirr_' ahh.. She purrs the Sir… and that does a lot of thing… _work is work and personal is personal Grey!_

She sways her hips and enters my office and again she purrs, 'Your appointments sirr'. I lost it… I can't take it anymore. After trying hard not to show and going through my appointments. She even tempted me by bending over my desk to place my coffee.. That woman is testing my limits. After going discussion,

'Anastasia..'

'Yes Mr Grey' she turns..

'Nice blouse!' she just need to bend I can see her beautiful body.

'Thank you, sir' and she walks away… I need to jerk off…_ work is work and personal is personal Grey!_

I had meetings and conference call and once my last appointment ended she enters my office. Again! To temp me!

'May I go for lunch? Do you need anything before I leave?' she asks with her innocent voice.

I grab her hand and twists it so she is facing away from me and placing my lips close to her neck I whisper that I need her. With that I kiss her neck. I know that her neck is the most sensitive part. That is her punishment for making me jerk this morning! Suddenly she pulls away and says it is not right. God damn I know it is not right. I have been saying it since morning but I can't stay away from her.

'Why?'

'This is office. What if someone walks in?' she asks and I know she is right.

'This is MY office and NO ONE walks in without my permission.' I say but at that very moment, Ros walks in without my permission. There goes my office theory. What the hell she wants!

'Christian! We have a problem…' Ros looks at me then Ana and Ana is looking at me challenging what I just said.

'Oh.. are you done with her?' Ros asks me. NO I AM NOT DONE WITH HER! I CAN NEVER BE DONE WITH HER! Ana smirks. I have no choice but to reply

'Yes… So I will continue after lunch' looking straight into Ana's eyes. I hope she understand my look. After lunch discussion with Ros, I walk back to the elevator to my office and I catch Ana entering it. I jog and hold the door. Now! She is alone with me! I eye her up and down…. That body of hers…

'That was a great escape, Ms Steele'

'Indeed Mr Grey.' She replies… that's it! I need her and I pin her against the elevator after pressing the stop button.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Confession

'You should learn to keep your hands with you in office.'

'I can't keep my hands off you Ms Steele.' Christian releases the lift. I smooth my skirt down and adjusted my blouse.

'I will try… I will not be successful though.'

'Then I should stay away then.'

'How?'

The elevator stops at our floor. We walk out. I finally gather my guts to voice out, 'I think I want to look for another job.'

Christian looks at me shocked. 'What!'

I look down and gulp down.

'I can't do this Christian. I just feel this is not right.' I don't know how he is going to take this. And I know this is not going to go well with Christian.

'My room!' boy he looks angry. I walk quietly to his room and close the door.

'Sit' he points to the leather couch.

Christian sits opposite me after I am seated.

'Anastasia … What is bothering you?'

'Us… where are we heading?'

'Ana.. I have said that I am willing to try more…'

'But we can't do this in office. It is so wrong unless you learn to separate work and personal.'

_You must learn how to separate.-_John's words echoes through my head. John is right... Ana is also right. I have to get my act right.

'What you are saying is right. We should separate things. But that doesn't mean you have to leave GEH.'

I look at Christian.. What is he proposing?

'I can transfer you to the PR department… I won't deal direct with you then. Only during public appearance. Don't leave GEH.' After few seconds…'Please Ana.' He says softly. His voice has hope… desperation…longing.

'Why do you want me near you Christian?'

After few moments of silence… he says, 'I need you with me… you bring the light out of me… you give me hope.. You..Show me love. I will be empty without you.'

I begin to understand how Christian feels about me….

'Fine… transfer me then.'

'After Andrea is back?'

'Sure.'

Christian smiles contended.

'Thank you Anastasia.' I smile back… I need to know more about Christian. I can feel his insecurities… his dark past… I must pull him out of his darkness and show him the brightness.

I walk back to my desk and continue my work. For the entire evening, Christian behaved… at least till the evening.

'I am leaving for the day if you have nothing else for me to Mr Grey.'

Christian looks up from his laptop and smiles.

'I will see you for dinner Anastasia. I will pick you up at 7.'

'Sure… See you later Christian.'

* * *

During dinner,

'Who introduced you to BDSM Christian?'

Christian looks into my eyes and asks, 'Why do you want all those shit in your head Ana?'

'I want to know you Christian… if we are going to try more… we need to know each other.'

After letting a huge sigh out… he starts…

'Anastasia... I have never spoken about this to anyone before. Even my parents don't know. It is yet another first.' I smile.

'I was 15. Working during the summer at my mother's friend's house backyard. She introduced me to the lifestyle. She thought me how to control my anger… my temper… kick my fighting and drinking habit. I was able to control everything around me. You are the only thing that I can never exercise my control.' Christian smirks. I beam… good that he can't exercise his control over me.

'Why were you so angered?'

Christian looks disturbed after the question.

'It 's my childhood. A broken childhood. It is very disturbing… '

I will drop it now… but I will definitely not forget it. Some troubled childhood.

'How long were you with her?'

'Six years'

'Why'

'I told you Ana… she helped me to make me what I am today.'

I nod… I won't press him more.

'I am full…' Christian smiles.

'Let's leave.' After paying, Christian drives me back home. On the way back, Christian receives a disturbing call.

'What?! How the hell did that happen?! How did she get in?!'

Who? What?

'I am coming now.'

'What is wrong Christian?'

'Hmmmm Ana… Stay with me tonight?'

'Christian! What happen? Why are you tensed?'

'Leila… one of my previous sub. She broke into the apartment. She came looking for us.'

'US!' now my voice raises few decibel.

'Why us?!'

'Taylor has held her hostage. I don't know anything until we reach the apartment.'

We drive back in silence. Once the elevator door opens, the first thing that caught my eyes is the vase which is always with fresh daisies. It is broken. Definitely some commotion has happened.

When we walk to Taylor's office, I saw the girl. A beautiful brunette with hazel brown eyes and white skin but looks very thin… malnutrition.. Oh my god! She looks like me! She sees me and immediately her beautiful eyes is filled with hat rate!

'What do you have that I don't have!'

Oh my god… what is this? I hold Christian's arm to steady myself.

'Leila… what do you want!'

'Master… she is not good. I am good.

'Shut up Leila.'

'Master… I am sorry. I can give you more.'

'Leila… our contract has ended. We have nothing now.'

'Master…'

'Enough Leila… '


	18. Chapter 17 - Ana's Thoughts

Wait a minute… this ex sub of my Christian walks in and says that I am not good enough! What the heck! She wants to give him more! I look at Taylor and yes.. he is not giving away anything but I can see a spark of sorry.

'Master… think of the days we were happy!'

I don't need to hear an ex sub speaking about her glorious past with Christian.

'I will be in our room.' I tap on Christian's hand and I can sense his anger radiating …

'Our ROOM! MASTER! This is not good! This is not how we work!'

'SHUT THE HELL UP LEILA!'

Christian turns to me and says, 'I will sort this out baby…. I will come for you.'

'Mas'… 'SHUT UP LEILA… BEFORE I LOOSE IT ALL!' Christian can really yell…. I nod to Christian and start walking away but he holds me back and throws his hand over my shoulder and face Leila…

'THIS IS ME… US NOW… DO YOU UNDERSTAND!' I feel a tinge of pride … I am Christian's more. I am Christian's everything.

He finally lets me go after giving a deathly stare to Leila. I walk towards our bedroom and sat on the bed and wait for Christian.

I hear another glass shattering sound. Oh dear… he is so furious.

Why is Leila here? What she wants from Christian? What she means by 'What do you have that I don't have!'? She feels I am not good enough for him? May be she is right... I might not be enough for him. He has been exposed to BDSM for 11 long years and now… I am not into it... And how is he going to cope with his stress… how is he going to release it? Oh … maybe that is why she said that I am not good enough for her. She has a point maybe. I hear the room door opens and I look up. It is Christian… looking as handsome as always... I have fallen for him but an ex-sub is now here… right at his house… asking to get back into Christian's life.

'Anastasia…' Christian kneels down in front of me… not taking his eyes of me. I look into him but I am having doubts about us now.

'Ana.. baby…'

'Yes Christian.'

'I am sorry for what happened'

'She is right Christian...' Christian looks alarmed.

'No... She is not right!'

I let go a long sigh.

'What did you do to her?'

'Taylor is sending her to Flynn.'

'The psychiatrist?'

'Yes..'

'What for?'

'She is mentally unstable.'

'She has a point.'

'What point?'

'Point… that you need more than what I have to offer.'

'No, she does not!'

'Yes she has.'

'NO SHE DOES NOT HAVE A BLOODY POINT! AM I CLEAR HERE?!'

'Shouting is not going to make a truth a lie, a right a wrong… she is right… I am wrong… she can give what you need… your need to control … I can't give you that.' I whisper back. My eyes start pooling with tears.

Christian quickly cups my face, 'Anastasia… I don't need that. I need you.'

'I am not sure Christian. Please send me home…'

'Anastasia.. Don't leave me…' Christian freezes.

'I am not leaving… I need time to think.'

'Ana baby… please don't over think this. This is nothing.' Christian stops and glances at his blackberry. He answers it… _another ex-sub!_

'What?'

'What! HOW! How could this happen!'

Now what! Too much of drama for a night.

'Get her! Find her!' and he ends the call and throws the phone towards the wall and it shatters into a million pieces.

'What happen?'

'Leila gave them a slip.' Christian answers … deathly quiet. This is not good.

'Anastasia.. You have a good night sleep. I need to sort some things out. I will be in my study.'

'Christian..'

'Hush baby…' he places his finger on my lips.

'Sleep.' and he kisses my forehead. With that he left me in the room closing the door behind him. I rifle through Christian's chest drawers and grab a white t-shirt and head to the bathroom and instead of the bath, I enter the closet and found dresses and office wear. _What the hell!_ I decided not to ask him anything now… he has too much in his plate at the moment. I turn in for the night.

* * *

'When did you get all these cloths?'

I am standing in Christian's room and looking at few office wears complete with lingerie…

'Two days back.. in case you stay here.' He smirks.

'What do you mean by in case I stay here? Have you been planning something without my knowledge?' I tap my foot with folded arm standing in the bathrobe.

'No Anastasia… I am just prepared… I like having you here…'

'What? Like a decorative item?'

'NOOOO… I like having you here… it is a nice company… refreshing!' he hugs me.. I just can't help falling in love with him. I smile at him.

'Fine.. I need to get ready else I will be late.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'It matters!'

'Ah… stop it Anastasia… shall we go somewhere today?'

I push Christian away and ask, 'Ditch work?! No way! Work is work… personal is personal. Now I need to get ready.' I turn around to the bath to take my bath leaving Christian smiling away.

'I approve your leaves!' he shouts.. yah right. After a hot shower, I walk into the closet and my new clothes are hanging in it. Maybe he means that he needs me around. I get dressed and when I walk out, Christian exist the bathroom with a towel around his waist. What a sight… no wait! He is the boss.

'I will be leaving after breakfast.'

'How are you planning to get to work? Your car is not here.'

'Bus!' I simply reply and leave the room before he says anything.

'Morning Taylor… Mrs Jones…'

'Morning Ms Steele'

'Morning Ana…' Gail glares at Taylor… that is cute.

'What do you want for breakfast?'

'Granola and tea please.' I hop on the stool. Mids of my breakfast, Christian walks to the breakfast bar … handsome as ever in his gray suit. Ravishing!

'Good Morning'

'Good morning Mr Grey… The usual?'

'Yes Mrs. Jones'

'Why by bus? Why can't I send you?'

'Christian… we are boss and staff at GEH. I can't let anyone see us driving to work together. It is wrong…' I speak softly hoping he will understand my point.

'I can still drive you to work.. no one needs to see.'

'Christian.. when you drop me at GEH, people will see… ' Now I am speaking to a child. Christian is a child.

'No Anastasia… I can't let you take the bus.' He repeats.

'Christian… ' I pinch my nose bridge. How can I solve this? Ding Ding…

'Christian… ok.. I will let you send me but drop me around the corner before GEH. I will walk.' Hoping that will ease him.

' Fine. I will watch you enter the office before I go on my way.' There he goes… control freak! I smirk.

'What!'

'Nothing..' control freak.. I smirk again.

'Are you smirking at me Ms Steele?'

'Yes I am Mr Grey.'

'What shall we do about it?'

'Nothing…' I say simply and I am done with my breakfast. I jump out of my stool and smooth down my new gray pencil skirt. Christian smirks back at me. He seem to be in a good mood and I don't want to spoil it yet by asking about Leila… I shall wait.

'We will leave in 10 Taylor.'

'Sir' and he leave. I walk to the piano and started playing some music while waiting for Christian. Suddenly, his arm circles my neck from back and he whispers, 'Want some lessons?'

'No, thank you. Let's go.'

Christian smiles and we walk out. He drops me off around the corner so I could walk to GEH. He walks into the office exactly 5 minutes after I am settled at my place with a huge smile on his face.

'Good morning Ms Steele.'

'Good morning Mr Grey.'

He strolls into his office gracefully. I grab his black coffee and my notebook and enter his office.

'Coffee Mr Grey?'

'Thank you. Clear my schedules for the day. I don't want to be disturbed.'

'Certainly Mr Grey.' I smile and nod and walk out to my office.

After clearing his schedule… which is not too many, only internal meetings, I buzz Christian.

'Mr Grey… I am heading to the filing room.'

'Sure Ms Steele.'

See… he knows how to behave… work is work… _or you are too early to judge._ No darling subconscious..

After lunch, Taylor rushes into Christian's office. I wonder what is wrong. 3 minutes later, both storms out. Before they leave, 'Anastasia, Taylor will send you back today. I have something up and I need to attend to it.

'Sure Christian.'

He storms with Taylor. What is happening?


	19. Chapter 18 - The Paparazzi

It is past mid night and Christian is not back. I decided to play some music while waiting for Christian. One hour after playing Mozart… with tones of error.. I decided to stop. Even I can't hear myself. I turn to get up from the piano stool, and Christian is standing watching me with hands folded. He is smiling.

'Mr Grey.. when did you get back?'

'Awhile…'

'And why you were just watching me?'

'Enjoying your music?'

'That music?'

'It was good…'

'Christian.. I know how I play. Even I can't listen…'

XXXXX

'Anastasia, Taylor will send you back today. I have something up and I need to attend to it.' I storm out of the office.

'Sure Christian.' Anastasia replies but her beautiful face is full of questions. I must keep her safe… I can't let her know what is happening.

In the car, I ask Taylor, 'How can she get the concealed weapon permit?'

'I am not sure Sir. Welch just got the information sir.'

'How can you guys let her escape in the first place? I don't understand how a girl can actually escape a doctor and an ex-military.'

'Dr Flynn said that she is mentally unstable sir.'

'That doesn't mean that you guys can let her slip!' My temper is building second after second. How dumb can they be to let a mentally unstable girl to slip them? I just don't get it.

At Welch office, I see the evidence of the permit that Leila has obtained and it is carbon based gun.

'Not detectable..' Welch added.

'I know… find her! Can't you all find her? What happen to the CCTV?'

'She is good at hiding Mr Grey..'

'Welch… how can you say this?! You mean a girl who is not stable is able to sprinkle sand into my best security? It just doesn't make any sense!'

'Sir, I have got CCTV footages and I am doing everything to track her. Meanwhile, I suggest that you upp your security sir.'

'What do you think her motive is?'

'From what Taylor has briefed me, I think she will be after Ms Steele.'

Flynn calls at that moment.

'I have informed Dr Flynn about this matter sir.' Welch gives me the answer I need.

'Grey.'

'Christian..'

'Yeah…'

'Welch has informed me about the weapon and he also briefed about the possibility of threat to Anastasia.'

'So is she after Ana?'

'She could be. She looks at Anastasia as a threat to her… Ana is between her and you. While Ana is there, she can't get near you and she wants to eliminate Anastasia so she can get closer to you.'

'What the hell… I made it clear to her that I am with Anastasia and there is nothing between me and her.'

'Christian… she is not stable. We have to get her so we can help her.'

'What do I do now?'

'Keep Anastasia safe.'

'Okay.'

I end the call with Flynn and turn to Welch who is discussing with Taylor on their move.

'Mr Grey… Taylor and I are going to monitor the whole city and Taylor is going up the security at ESCALA.'

'The only weak spot is the garage. ESCALA management is not giving us permission to install our own CCTV to monitor. Damn privacy.'

'Fine.. now what is the plan.'

After discussing the plan and security measures, we head back to ESCALA. Ana is in danger… Leila will harm Ana… I must keep Ana safe…. Ana should just stay with me. When I enter my house, I hear an off tuned Mozart. That can only be Ana who had very little classes. I stand there watching her playing. Even with the off tune, she is still playing confidently. Finally she turns and sees me. I just want to bury myself into her.. and I did bury myself into her that night.

* * *

'Christian… I must go Kate's today. I can't be staying here.'

'Why not Ana?'

Huh!

'Christian… let's be practical. I can't stay here… What will I say to Kate. She has been asking when I am going to come back.'

'Ana… it is not safe out there.'

'Christian! I have been out there for the past 20 years.'

'You have threats Ana… I can't let you …'

'Christian!' I can't control my temper now. How can he dictate where I live..

'I am going to Kate's tonight. I am not going to stay here. You can't keep me locked here.'

'Ana… Leila is out there… she can harm you.'

'What do you mean by she can harm me?!'

Christian lets a big sigh.

'Tell me!' my voice raises.

'Ana… Leila has obtained concealed weapon permit.'

'So.. you think she is going to come after me?'

'Not only me… Flynn and Taylor and Welch too..'

'Why me?'

'She sees you as a threat.'

'Why?!'

'Don't think a lot Ana..'

'Christian… I want answers…'

'I will let you know on the way to work. '

We ride in silence to office. I am not going to say anything until he speaks.

'Anastasia… Leila sees you as an obstacle to reach me. She wants to get rid of you so she can get to me. Your life is in danger Ana… how I can let you go out there on your own. You mean a lot to me Ana.. I can't lose you.'

'Christian, I have a life… '

'Ana.. I know but..'

'Christian… I can look after myself.' The car stops at the normal junction that I get off. Before I can get off the car, Christian holds my hand and says, 'Anastasia… I don't want to suffocate you… I will protect you while giving you the freedom.'

'Thank you Christian.' And I walk to GEH like a normal employee.

* * *

'Andrea will be back on Monday and tomorrow is your last day here… ' I am sad to let Anastasia leave my office. She has also asked for a transfer. I understand her intention of keeping things professional but seeing her all the time keeps me calm. Anastasia is still seated in front of me.

'Christian, we discussed this. The receptionist is still not over the shock that you held my hand and marched out of GEH to buy the dress. People were talking Christian.'

'I didn't know.'

'You won't know! You are always locked up either in you Eifel tower GEH or Burj Al Arab ESCALA. You won't hear people talking. I hear…'

'That is a nice way to put things… it is nice if I own Eifel tower and Burj Al Arab.'

'Don't change the subject!'

'Fine… so people are talking.. so what… Look today's paper. There is a write up about the charity dinner and a photo of us. So? Are you going to run away from Seattle?'

Anastasia quickly grab the newspaper and look for the article. She slumps on the seat after reading the article and seeing the picture.

'So… what are you going to do now?'

'What should I do Christian?'

'Nothing… We should let people know one day right… let this paper do it.'

'More of the reason why you should transfer me to another department.'

'Stop Anastasia… You are not going anywhere…. You will be right outside my offi…'

'No Christian!'

At that moment, Ros walks in and she says…

'Very well… Anastasia and Christian… The hottest couple in Seattle is having discussion about work?'

'Ros… what is it?'

'The very same article that Anastasia is reading. The phone has not stopped ringing since morning. You must issue a press release about the picture … the caption says everything Christian.'

'Christian.. I will..'

'You are not going anywhere Anastasia… '

* * *

My eyes started tearing. Why can't Christian understand what I am trying to say? People will talk and his reputation will be spoilt. I don't want to be the one spoiling his reputation. Christian just does not understand.

'Christian, you have a relationship with a staff… that is not wrong… but when it is in paper.. you have to say something. No one has relate that Anastasia is working at GEH but before the paparazzi gets the picture of you dropping her off… you must say something.'

'Who knows that I am dropping Anastasia to office?'

'A lot of staff… Even I saw you dropping her off around the junction and you will wait until Anastasia enters office then you will proceed to office.'

I know people will find out… no one has asked me off my face..but I know people are talking. I have heard Claire, the receptionist talking about Christian dragging me out of office for lunch to one of the girls. Since I am stuck at the top floor, I don't bump into the other girls a lot.

'Hell with the phone calls. I can keep my life private if I want to…'

'Christian..'

I can't tolerate sitting here listening to Christian and Ros. I get up and walk out before Christian can stop me. I pick my bag and storm out of GEH. I know Christian will find a way to find me but I just need to get away from this madness. I walk few blocks away and call Kate.

'Anna! Where the hell are you?'

'Can I see you Kate?'

'Where?'

'Kate.. I am two blocks from GEH. Can you come and get me?'

I started sobbing softly.

'I am on my way.' I am rooted at the spot waiting for Kate. My phone rings and it is Christian.

'Yes..'

'Where are you Anastasia?!'

'I will get back home when I am ready.'

'Leila is out there with a gun! When are you going to understand that she is out there to kill you?'

'The paparazzi are waiting to get my picture… an ex-sub is looking for me to kill me and you have to protect me.. I am just tired..I need some time to process all this. Please don't call me. Leave me alone.'

I disconnect the line before he can say anything. Christian calls again but I refuse to answer. Kate arrives 5 minutes later I hop into her car. I am surprised Christian has not sent Taylor after me.

* * *

'What happen girlfriend?'

I sip my wine.

'You are with the media… don't you know?'

'Anything to do with the article about you and Chrsitian?'

I nod.

'Anastasia.. it is part and parcel of being with a famous person. A person like Christian will have media tailing him and if you are with him… that is hot news Ana. People will want to know. I am surprised that there is no papp…' Kate trails off after looking out of window.

'What Kate..'

'Paparazzi are around… looking for you I guess.' I throw my view out of the window and I saw some men with huge camera's walking around. The black Audi SUV pulls over and Taylor walks out at the same time.

'Taylor is here… to take me to ESCALA is my guess..'

'Ms Steele.'

' Taylor… I want to talk to Kate. I will be going back with her.'

'Mr Grey has instructed me to send you back to ESCALA maam.'

'Taylor.. I am just too tired of everything. I need a break. I am going with Kate. Tell Christian he can keep me locked away.'

'Ms Steele..'

'Taylor… no.. '

'Ana… I think you better listen to Taylor… I just saw one of the paparazzi seeing you and alerting the rest. Go now.'

'Why is everyone trying to dictate what I should do?'

'Ana… just listen.. I will come to ESCALA tonight.'

'What ever…'

I grab my bag and followed Taylor to the SUV and I am very sure there were few flashes. We stopped at GEH to pick Christian and we head to ESCALA.

'Anastasia…'

'Christian… I told you this won't work! I told you I want to resign… but you never listened! Now what are you going to do?'

'Anastasia… please don't cry. I will solve this.'

'Kate is meeting me tonight at ESCALA.'

'Anything that make you happy. My brother Elliot is also coming with my dad.

'I think the paparazzi got a picture of me walking into your car.'

'Mine too.. I am very sure it is going to be in papers tomorrow.'

I am not crying uncontrollably.

'Ms Kavanagh is here.' Taylor announces.

'Ana…'

'Kate…' I leap to her and hugged her… she is a real friend indeed.

'Ms Kavanagh… welcome.'

'Call me Kate… you are my best friend's boyfriend.. and I am her beastie.. no formalities..'

Christian smiles.

'Mr Grey and Mr Grey are here.'

Huh?!

'Dad and Elliot..' Christian clarifies.

Kate started beaming…

'Hey Ana… ' Elliot hugs me…

'Hey… I am here and you see Ana first?!' Kate yells… I started laughing at their attics..

'Hey baby…..' I just shake my head smiling.

'Mr Grey… how are you.'

'I am good Ana.. .and call me Carrick.'

'Christian.. where can we discuss.'

'My study dad.'

Christian hugs me and says, 'I will solve this baby..and Leila.'

I smiled at Christian.

'Come…' Kate drags me away and Christian enters the study with Carrick and Taylor.


	20. Chapter 19 - Ana fleas Seattle

Thank you for all the reviews and support to all readers. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. Please review... suggestions welcomed. All credits goes to EL James.

* * *

'Hey… are you girls dumping me?'

'Yes Elliot.. find something to do… We want to have some girl talk.' Kate replies.

'Huh… hey!' we continued walking to the master bedroom ignoring Elliot who continue mumbling about being left alone. Once in the room Kate leaps to the emperor chair and sits. I walk to the end of the bed and sit cross legged.

'So… is it fun?'

'Shut up Kate.. It is not fun to be stared at.'

'Ana… it is part of it… it is part of money… it is part of Christian.'

'I don't know Kate….'

Kate switched on her laptop and started browsing. That really boils my blood.

'Kate… I am in deep shit and you are surfing?'

'Hey.. no.. I am checking if there is a write-up about you…'

'What for!' I roar.

'There is one.. on BizzySnoopy.'

'I…' and she raise a finger to hush me.

_Seattle's most eligible bachelor- the very Christian Grey – has fallen for a beautiful blue eyed brunette who is working in his organization. Is this office affair? Christian Grey has been seen publicly with the brunette during the recent fund raising dinner held at the Olympia Hotel. They were even hugging during the fireworks. Sources informed us that they are pretty tight and the little brunette is not happy with the article published at Seattle Times today and it seem they got into a heated argument and seen leaving GEH. She caught up with a friend to voice her grievance and Christian Grey went after her and marched her to his SUV and drives her away to his apartment. Has the affair come to an end just as it started? We are on their heels to get the latest news._

'What! March me to his car! Where do they get all this?'

'Hmmm They have got it sooo wrong… but anyway.. this is just a tabloid website… half of it is not true.'

My can feel tears are waiting to burst….

'Hey girls… Dad is calling…'

'Come Ana..' even they try to sound happy… my tear is still free flowing. I walk like a zombie. The news that Kate just read from the website is still ringing in my ears. Christian sees me and immediately hugs me to comfort me.

'Anastasia… don't …'

'Christian… our story is in the tabloid. Kate just read it for me. They even got the pictures of me getting into your car… apparently you marched me to your SUV.'

'We are issuing a statement that we are an item tomorrow. Else this won't stop.'

'What if after the announcement… I am trailed everywhere… watching every move that I make… I don't want life like that. I want a normal life Christian.'

'Ana dear…' Carrick starts… 'This news and tabloids will die off eventually. They will find someone else to follow and you will not be the center of attraction.'

'Ana.. I suggest you stay home until all this dies off.'

'What!'

I just can't agree with that. They can't keep me imprisoned here.

'It is for your safety honey.' Carrick added.

I take a deep breath. I am being chased by a lunatic ex sub with a gun, chased by dumb paparazzi who are watching each and every move and the whole Seattle is talking about me only not being a gold digger… I have to get away from all this. Ding Ding…

'Fine.. I want to go to Georgia.'

'No… Hell NO!'

'I WANT TO GO TO GEORGIA… YOU CAN'T STOP IT!'

'No one will look after her… no one..'

'You can't lock me here! I am tired of all the drama. I need to GET AWAY!'

'Anas…' ' Christian… son… she is right. She does not need all this … let her go to Georgia. She will be safer there.'

'Fine… Use my private Jet…'

'Christian… everyone will know if I use GEH jet. I will travel with scheduled flight.'

'An…'

'Son… sorry but Ana is right. She will be better off going to Georgia but scheduled flight. Less attention.'

'But dad…'

'Christian… she will be safe in Georgia'

'I am packing… but buying my tickets before that.' I turn my hills and walk towards my room. I am going to buy my tickets online… like a normal person… using Kate's laptop and pack my bag. Kate follows me deligently.

'Can I use your laptop to book my tickets?'

'Sure can… but are stupid… why not just use Christian's private jet.. it will be fun.'

' it is not fun Kate… I hate it… I want to be myself… I don't want his money.. I only want him.'

'But his money is part of him… why not you just enjoy it?'

'No Kate.. that is not the point. I want to work and earn my own money. I want to enjoy my money.. I don't want Christian's money.'

'Women dies to be Christian's… part of it is because he makes more money than a women can ever spend.'

'Kate… principle… I am a woman with principle… I know what I want in life… meeting Christian is not what I plan in my life… just because I met him, I can just forget my ambition and whatever I have planned in my life and carry on with whatever Christian says.'

'Honey… you are one frustrating woman… If I were you…'

'If you were me… you would be enjoying all this popularity, private jet.. and stuff. I am not you…'

'Hell yes…'

'Shut up… my tickets are booked for tomorrow afternoon and my bag is packed. I am going to bed.'

'Fine.. you are kicking me …'

'Kate… you can stay in the guest room…' Christian says. I wonder how long he has been listening to our conversation.'

'Thanks but…'

'Elliot is staying…' Christian smirks.

'Fine… good night Ana…' She hugs and kisses me and leaves.

After closing the door, Christian walks to me and hugs me hard.

'Anastasia… I am sorry. I understand how you feel.'

'You were eavesdropping?'

'I overheard when I walked into the room. I know you are not for my money…'

'But soon… the news will come out as I am a gold digger…'

'Don't worry. I will arrange Kate and Elliot to send you.'

'It is fine with me… I just want to go to bed.'

'Me too… but not to sleep…' Christian says suggestively.

* * *

'Bye Kate… Elliot please look after Christian.'

'Don't worry. You forced him to go to work today… and now you are worrying about him?'

'I forced him… because I don't want him to sit and worrying about me… instead he can go and worry about his company.'

'Whatever.. you guys are simply cute!' Elliot envelopes me into a big hug. I am dressed in a baggy jeans – Christian's old jeans, and a t-shirt which reads CAL and a big sunglasses with a hat with my hair twisted into a bun. Kate says no one can figure that it is me. I walk into SeaTac and hand my ticket to the counter. The ticketing officer took my ticket and punched few buttons and said, 'Upgraded to first class maam.'

'Huh… why?'

'It says here maam… upgraded first class. Please proceed to the first class lounge maam. Have a nice journey.'

'Thank you.'

I walked to the lounge and enjoyed the facilities there. I decided to text Christian before boarding the flight.

**_Stalker! Why did you upgrade my ticket?_**

**_Sent 1.15pm on 24 June 2011_**

**_I love pampering you baby.. I hope you will enjoy the flight._**

**_Sent 1.16pm on 24 June 2011_**

That was instant. I decide to reply him one more time before boarding.

**_I am enjoying even before I board it. Thanks.. and take care._**

**_Sent 1.17pm on 24 June 2011_**

I switch of my phone and chuck it in my bag and boarded the plane. I am going to see my mother after a very long time and I really miss her. I am way too tired with everything. I hope mother has not read anything for anywhere… not that she is internet savvy but someone or maybe Rob might have told her.

* * *

'Ana…. My babyyy' my mother greats me at the airport reception and Bob is right beside her. I hug my mother and how nice it feels.

'Mom.. how are you?'

'I am good.'

'Hi Bob…'

'Hi Ana… come let's get going. It is very humid and hot and we can get roasted.'

Rob grabs my travelling bag and we got into the SUV that belongs to Rob. I got comfortable in my childhood room and while unpacking, mother pops up in my room.

'Anastasia… do you want to rest or …'

'I am fine mother… I would like to go to the beach if you are up to it.'

'Yes dear… I need to talk to you too… it has been a long time since we chatted.'

'I will be right down after changing into my swim suit.'

After changing, I walk to the beach with mother and I am glad I can catch some sun. I dip into the sea and had good swim for a while. Once my muscles are tired, I lay on the beach towel with mother under the umbrella.

'Anastasia… darling…. Who is Christian Grey?'

Huh… that is out in sudden.

'Mom?'

'I read on the internet darling. Who is Christian Grey?'

What should I tell her?


	21. Chapter 20 - Ana and her Mom

Thank you for the reviews. All credit goes to EL James. I only own the story line.

* * *

'I read on the internet darling. Who is Christian Grey?'

What should I tell her? Here goes nothing.

'I met Christian during a charity dinner I attended with Kate. Then I got an interview offer and it happens to be Christian's company. I got the job but he didn't know I got a job there until later that day. I started working with him – replacing his secretary while she is away. One led to another and that is what you read on the net.'

That should do as a summary.

'How long have you known him?'

'Two weeks.'

'WHAT!' her voice could be heard in Uruguay!

'Mom.. calm down.'

'Honey… two weeks is nothing to know a man and you are in papers… your name is associated with him in just two weeks.'

I hope she won't ask personal questions now…

'He is really nice mom.'

'Honey… that is not the issue. He can be a Greek god but just in two weeks, for your name to be quoted as 'hottest couple in Seattle' and write-up saying you guys were hugging and had argument is something that you have to think about.'

'Mom… I like him… I love him.'

'How is he like Anastasia?' she asks concerned but she also had the worried look in her.

'He is very caring and protective…. But at times I think he over does it.'

'What do you mean by protective?'

'He is very concern about my safety.'

'That is good. Sounds like a responsible man. But my another concern, from what I have read on the news, he is a successful businessman. How old is he?'

'Young mom… 27'

'Huh… and a billionaire? What he does for living?'

'He owns Grey Enterprise. He buys and build companies which is about to bankrupt and sells it back.'

'Honey… I just want you to be happy.'

'I am happy mom.'

'Then why run here?'

'Can't a daughter visit her mother?'

'While she is still employed… newly employed? I doubt your boss will be happy.'

'I just wanted a break from everything. It is like when I walk around… I have the feeling someone is following… I am in fear that some whacko paparazzi will get my pictures… you know what I mean.'

'Yea… I understand. Stay as long as you want .. buttttt'

'What mom?' I shoot her a look for the but that she is saying.

'I think he will come here… to be with you.'

'Mom… he has so much to take care at Seattle.'

'Instincts honey… mother's instinct is always right….' She trails of with laughter.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. After spending the noon at the seaside, we walk back home.

'There is a gathering at the Larry's tonight. Do you want to follow honey?' mother asks when we reach home.

'Do I know them?' Larry doesn't ring a bell.

'I don't think so… but do you want to follow?'

'Fine.. I have nothing to do anyway.'

'We will be leaving at 7 honey.'

I walk up the stairs and check my phone. 3 emails! I plop on my bed to check.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date: **June 25 2011 14:05

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia…

I have issued statement that I have a girlfriend and we are going steady. I think that has cleared up a bit… as no more paparazzi at my mother's but there are still some lurking around ESCALA. Don't worry baby… it will clear up soon.

I miss waking up to you baby…. When are you coming back? I miss you.

Christian Grey

Missing his _girlfriend _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh dear… he misses me. I tap the second mail.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date: **June 25 2011 16.35

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ana baby…

When are you coming back? I don't seem to get anything done around here. I need you with me.

Christian Grey

Missing his _girlfriend _terribly CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Oh my… this is wonderful.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date: **June 25 2011 17.45

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia…

When are you going to reply me? I am dying here. I need to talk to you. If I don't get a reply, I am getting on my jet and flying straight into your house.

Christian Grey

Annoyed but still missing his _girlfriend_ CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Hmm… I quickly type a reply. To his latest email.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date: **June 25 2011 17.55

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear Darling Christian,

I sense that you are all winded up for no apparent reason. I am here safe and sound and I was at the beach when your mails came in. I am absorbing all the Vitamin E's that I can get before heading back to the sunless Seattle.

Glad that you have issued the statement. I hope everything will be fine when I return – which I have not decided when… it all depends on how long my boss will let me be on leave. Don't be ridiculous to hop on the jet to get here… J I miss you a lot too… mom has invited me for a dinner at one of the neighbor house. I will be getting ready for it after this.

I hope that you will be a good boy until I return.

Anastasia Steele

Wasting away at the seaside and missing her boss Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

After hitting send, I head to the shower and started getting ready. As I was putting on my mascara, my phone pings again. I smile to myself knowing it is Christian.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date: **June 25 2011 18.20

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia…

Vitamin E huh, I agree that Seattle is a little rainy but hmmm anyway… Have all the days off you want… comeback when you are ready baby… Enjoy the dinner and… will there be any boys there?

Christian Grey

Curious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date: **June 25 2011 18.30

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian…

Seriously… I won't know. I don't know neither remember anyone here. Sleep tight…

Anastasia Steele

Happily enjoying Administrative Assistant, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I pop my phone into my bag and flee down as my mother started yelling _Anastasia._

After a short drive, we pull up in front of Larry. The house was decorated with colorful lights. And there were some people already there. We got in and mom introduced me to Mr and Mrs. Larry. After exchanging pleasantries', I wonder to the buffet and pick up the plate. I was checking the sandwiches and bump into someone.

'Oh.. I am sorry.' The gentleman turns around luckily smiling.

'It's ok…' and he was smiling.

'I am terribly sorry Mr…'

'Call me David. I am sorry. I am blocking the buffet line.'

'I am Ana…. Anastasia Steele.'

'David Larry. Nice to meet you.'

I took his hand. He has a deep brown eyes with brown wavy hair and he has the next door boy kind of look.

'Nice to meet you too. Are you Carla's daughter?'

'Yes…'

'Oh… Carla always speaks about you.' Oh mother… What has she said.

'I am just a simple plain girl.'

'You look beautiful Anastasia.'

Oh… I miss Christian calling me Anastasia… 'Thank you David… see you around.'

'See you Anastasia.' His eyes burned into me.

I walk away to sit at the porch.. looking at the moon missing my darling Christian. I was through my sandwich and as I get up to go in, David approaches me.

'Enjoying Anastasia?'

'Yes David. I am just getting in to get more. It is a little crowded in there.'

'Yeah.. not my cup of tea either. Mom insisted having this gathering before she leaves for her ASIA tour.'

'Asia? Where to?'

'All the countries in Asia… her retirement gift. Dad just retired. So they are going for holidays.'

'That is wonderful. Are you working?'

'Yes… I am. I am a Marketing Manager at Simpson and Simson.'

'What do they do?'

'They sell pharmaceutical stuff. Are you working?'

'I am interning at the Grey Enterprise.'

'Oh.. the CEO who is in love… have you seen her?'

'Huh?'

'The girlfriend.'

'No' how can I say I am the one. I am here to escape it.

'I wonder how he didn't see you. You are so beautiful.'

'Thanks…' now that is uncomfortable. He moves a step closer and says, 'Do you want to do dinner tomorrow?'

Huh… he is asking me for dinner?'

'Huh.. dinner?'

'Yeah… I like to get to know you.'

Oh my god!

* * *

Please review readers...


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hi Everyone. Sorry for not updating this story for a while. I just had a major block in writing this story. Now I am on track. Enjoy and I hope to give the next update before end of the week.**_

* * *

I avoid David and went in to look for my mother. I caught her in a corner with another elderly lady chatting animatedly. I walked towards, maneuvering through the crowded house.

'Ana, dear, meet Mrs Dillon. This is my daughter, Anastasia.'

'Hello dear. That is a beautiful name.'

'Hello Mrs Dillon, nice meeting you. Thank you.' I replied and turned my attention to my mother.

'Mom, can I see you for a while?'

'Sure. See you Jennet.'

'Next week, Carla.' She smiles and walks away.

'Yes dear?'

'Mom, I want to leave.'

'Why?'

'I am tired mom.'

'Actually dear, I am also having a little tummy problem. Come, let's find Bob and let him know that we are leaving.'

'Mom, its fine. You can stay.'

'No honey. I will take you home. My tummy is hurting actually.' I nod at my mom and we spotted Bob with a group of men playing darts. She squeezes through and reached Bob and whispers something in his ears and he nods vigorously. Finally she makes her way to me and says, 'Let's go honey. I need to be home fast.'

As she pulls in front of our house and dashes straight in. Damn. I turn of the ignition and walk in. I plop down on the sofa. Ten minutes later, my mother walks out looking all relieved.

'So Ana, you have another admirer added to your list?' she smiles and sits beside me. I am fiddling with the remote which refuses to work. Hitting it with my palm, I turn to my mom.

'What?'

'David.' She simply says. I shrug and replied, 'Oh he? Lame.'

Finally the remote behaved and I turn out the television and I instantly regretted turning it on. Christian's handsome face appears with a headline saying 'The Grey House has issued statement that Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele are going steady. They met recently during a charity dinner and things have progressed positively. Ms Steele is also working at Grey House at the Data Management department.' The next photo appeared is the photograph of Christian and me taken at the charity dinner.

'Darling! You look gorgeous in that blue dress!' my mother exclaimed. That was the dress Christian bought me for the dinner.

'Thanks mom.' I reply bluntly. Now the whole America knows that I am going out with Christian and there is nowhere for me to hide.

'He looks handsome and young.'

'Mom, I want to go to bed.'

'Alright dear. Just don't stress it.'

I walk up to my room after kissing my mother. I entered my room quickly changed into my pajamas and dig out my phone. I type out an email to Christian.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date:** June 25 2011

**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Christian,

I saw on local tv the announcement. I am glad but I loved the picture. Was that issued by Grey House? I miss you so much. I just want you by my side now so I can cuddle up with you and sleep. I miss your smell, your touch, your lips and everything.

Can I come back tomorrow? I am enjoying my time here with my mother but there is nothing to look for, to wait for, not feeling needed.

Anastasia Steele

After hitting the send button, I waited for a reply and nothing came. I kept on looking at the screen and dozed off.

* * *

Damn the sunshine. I open my eyes and I see Christian sitting handsomely near my dressing table. This must be my mind playing tricks. I got tired waiting for his reply last night, he was in my dreams and now I am seeing image of him.

'Damn illusion. Go away. I want the real Christian!' I throw the pillow towards the image and turn away.

'It is not a dream Anastasia.' I hear Christian's voice near my ears. Huh! I turn and I see Christian leaning above me smiling and with the sunlight shining behind him, he looked like an angel.

'Christian?'

'Yes!' and with that he crushes on me and kissed me deeply while I run my fingers through the thick hair. After we break the kiss, 'Are you really here?' I asked still confused.

'Yes. You said you missed me so much, so here I am.'

'What? How?'

'I was getting ready to leave Seattle when your e-mail reached me. So, instead of calling and informing you that I am coming, I decided to surprise you.' He smiles widely. Christian moves aside and I sit up on the bed.

'How did you get in?' I look out of the window in my room and it is still intact and closed. _No break ins!_

'I climbed through the window,' he smirks

'Really? That is impossible.' I replied. _You are an idiot Steele. A CEO climbing tree? Come on Steele, wake up!_

Christian laughs and shakes his head. He looks so carefree.

'I came through the front door.'

'What!' I yell. My mother! Hell no!

'Yes.' He smiles contentedly.

'Mom' I whisper and he smiles.

'I have met her. Even had coffee before coming up.' He smiles.

'You charmed her with your smile eh!' I stare at him and he just shrugged.

'It is only a face. Now, go and get dressed. We are going out!' he says. I drag myself out of the bed and straight to the bathroom and stood under the cold shower thinking that what just happened is a dream. Christian is nowhere in Georgia. He is still in Seattle. I recited this few times and when I step out of the bathroom, there is no trace of Christian. I get dressed in my favorite blue cotton summer dress with big blue flowers on it and skip down.

'That is wonderful Mrs Adam!' Christian is laughing away with my mother at the living room sipping cup of coffee. Oh dear! He is really here! My Christian is really here for me. I was not dreaming. Christian's eye catches me and immediately his face lit up and my mother turns and she is also smiling warmly.

'Good morning, honey.'

'Good morning.'

'Tea Ana?'

'Yes mom.' I walk to the couch and take her seat as she walks away to the kitchen.

'Hi Anastasia.'

'Alright, I am a little fuzzy here. When did you land?'

'This morning.'

'Were you in my room earlier?'

Christian smiles warmly. 'Why?'

'Christian! Were you in my room earlier?' I ask him sternly.

'Anastasia, I landed early morning and walked through your main door when your dad was leaving to work. Your mother saw me and she recognized me instantly and immediately she invited me in. I asked her on your whereabouts and she showed me to your room. I sat there watching you sleeping. I liked what you said in your sleep.'

'What did I say in my sleep?' I asked alarmed.

'Something for me to know, for you to find out.' He smirks.

'Here Ana,' my mother hands me the tea and gives a knowing smiles and walks away.

'What did my mother say?' I ask Christian eyeing my mother who seems to be very comfortable with Christian around. It is not like she is around some billionaire all the time.

'Nothing. Your mother is very sweet. I like her.'

'I like him too!' she pops up from the kitchen with some doughnuts.

'Mrs Adam,' Christian starts but my mother interrupted.

'Call me Carla.' Christian smiles and corrected himself.

'Carla, may I take Ana out for a while. I will send her back before night fall.'

'Oh Christian, go out. Have dinner. She knows where the key is if we are not at home.' My mother says and winks at me. What charm has Christian put on my mom? I finish my tea and place it on the coffee table.

'Thank you Carla. Ana? Shall we?' Christian says and stand. Uh? Wait!

'What? Where are we going? Do I need to change?'

'No Anastasia, your dressing is perfect.' He smiles and holds his hand out. I turn to look at my mother and she smiles and mouths, 'Go Honey, enjoy.'

I take a Christian's hand and an M3 BMW is waiting for us outside my doorstep. Christian opens the passenger door and after securing me with the seat belt, he hops into the driver seat.

'Where are we going?'

Christian smiles at me and holds my hand and he said, 'You will definitely enjoy it.'


End file.
